Familial Tour
by DaveTheAnalyzer
Summary: When Bron and Shorty make their first visit to the Great Valley, Littlefoot is delighted to introduce them to his friends and the amazing sights. With two new companions and old and new tensions, shall this tour go as smoothly as Littlefoot hopes?


**Familial Tour**

 **by**

 **The Analyzer**

Littlefoot had been on his way to play with his friends when he heard the raised whispers. Slowing, he peered through the trees. A crowd had gathered in a large clearing, observing a herd arriving from the more commonly used entrance. Newcomers weren't unusual. They came to the Great Valley around once a week, by themselves or among herds, making this place their home or a rest stop for a longer journey. The valley residents only occasionally gathered to greet visitors and the children weren't required to be present unless something important or interesting was happening. So Littlefoot just glanced at the herd, about to go on his way, when he noticed the herd was mostly longnecks, some of whom unleashed stirrings of familiarity.

Littlefoot stepped out to survey these visitors, who swung their tall necks to gaze around with interest. The familiarity wasn't strong but Littlefoot had the sense he had seen some of these longnecks in passing some time ago. It was puzzling but the more he thought about it, the more certain he became. A few of the grownups parted and two longneck figures stood out – a green colored youth around Littlefoot's age and a brown adult with a commanding presence, talking to a few valley residents with a genial smile. Littlefoot found himself scampering forward, confusion blooming into joy.

"No way….yes!" Littlefoot then cried out. "Dad!"

Bron turned in the voice's direction and lit up at Littlefoot's approach. Bron lowered his head and Littlefoot was all too happy to accept the nuzzle, so grateful to feel that fatherly contact he had only got to know briefly a few cold times ago.

"You really came." Littlefoot murmured.

"I did say I might bring my herd here for a visit." Bron replied. "It took some persuading but I got it to happen."

Shorty watched Littlefoot and Bron continue rubbing their heads together with tolerant amusement. "Alright, are you two going to be at it all day? There must be more interesting things to do in this valley than that."

Bron and Littlefoot chuckled, and disengaged. To Shorty's surprise, Littlefoot then turned and nuzzled him as well.

"I'm happy to have you here too, Shorty." Littlefoot said.

"Whoa, whoa!" Shorty backed away and tripped, gaze shifting around awkwardly. "Um, I…it's not like I really missed…okay, I admit, there was some part of me that wanted to see what you've been up to. Happy?"

Littlefoot answered with a grin. Shorty rolled his eyes but broke off laughing, now more at ease. Bron smiled appreciatively at Littlefoot for that accommodation. Littlefoot had been truthful. He was glad to see his father and Shorty again with almost equal passion and he couldn't wait to spend time with them.

In the meantime, some members of Bron's herd had been watching the trio's reunion with a bit of mirth.

"At last, your true agenda is revealed, Bron." A lady longneck teased.

Bron sighed exasperatedly. "For the last time, my true agenda was to find a place where the herd can relax and eat in safety. I've been informed the Great Valley is plentiful in green food, is insulated from the threat of sharpteeth, and is a pleasant place to rest in. Not to mention this place lays near the route to our next destination. As you can see, those sources have proved themselves to be more than correct." Bron looked up and smiled. "And here come two of them now…"

Littlefoot turned, and his morning went from great to fantastic. His grandparents walked up, beaming at the scene before them.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Grandpa Longneck said. "How are you, Bron?"

"I've been good." Bron answered. "Leading a herd is never easy but the effort has been rewarding and I've been in good spirits these last couple of cold times."

"And I can guess where those good spirits come from." Grandma Longneck said, attention shifting briefly to Littlefoot. "How have you been, Shorty?"

"Huh?" Shorty blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"Littlefoot has mentioned you a few times."

"And so has Bron during that fun little longneck excursion." Grandpa Longneck said wryly. "Some hints have been dropped about your relationship to Littlefoot and Bron. So…has it gone where we suspected it might go?"

Shorty only looked confused but the question stirred Littlefoot's memories, bringing up the exact details of his farewell with his father.

"Oh, that's right." Littlefoot looked at Bron. "Remember what I said last time about Shorty? I didn't say his name but you knew what I meant. So have you…did you really…?"

Bron smiled. "Shorty and I talked it over. Since I look after him most of the time anyway, we decided he might as well become part of the family."

"Which makes us brothers, I guess?" Shorty said. "If that's what you still hope for. I mean…"

Littlefoot's heart swelled. "Of course it's what I still hope for! I always wanted a brother. Oh, you'll make a great one."

He was so overcome with emotion he bounded over to press against Shorty. After a few seconds, Shorty good-naturedly shoved Littlefoot back.

"Hey, stop trying to bowl me over. Geez, I might not survive a day with you if you continue to be like this. Is this what brothers usually do?"

Littlefoot and Bron laughed, and Shorty cracked a smile, pleased at the reaction. Littlefoot looked with anticipation singing within him. A day? They were going to spend the day with him? Surely, Bron would be at least busy with some herd duties but Littlefoot would take anything to spend a long amount of time with them. Littlefoot felt like he could walk on air. Today was turning out to be very great.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, in the meantime, had also been chuckling fondly over the scene. They smiled reassuringly.

"Well, welcome to the family Shorty." Grandpa Longneck said. "Now we can really assure you Grandma and I will do all we can to make your stay comfortable."

"Oh. Right." Shorty's eyes darted about again, a blush coming in. "About that first question, I've been doing fine. Very fine. And for saying you'll make me comfortable – thanks."

Bron caught their attention before Shorty could get anymore embarrassed.

"You've arrived at just the right time." Bron said. "My herd has been haggling me about coming here just to see my son when there are benefits to stopping here as well."

His herd members, who still watched him, chuckled, or shook their heads.

"Still think that was your primary goal, Bron!" The same lady longneck called out.

"It's a heartwarming bonus. Besides, if you can answer two questions with one answer, I don't see why any of us are complaining." Bron turned to Littlefoot's grandparents. "You see what I have to put up with? I would appreciate if you can direct us to where migrating herds usually eat. Rest assured, we'll only be here for two days. I don't want to disturb the balance of the Great Valley by allowing my herd to eat willy nilly."

"You shouldn't worry." Grandpa Longneck reassured. "You came at just the right time. There's plenty of green food to go around. However, if you want to know where the best green food is, then I'll be happy to provide recommendations."

Bron appeared relieved, and he and Grandpa Longneck actively conversed about the best trees to feast from in the Great Valley. Then they discussed what the herd could do in the valley, and when and where they could regroup for later discussions and their eventual departure. Littlefoot found the happiness in his chest wilting. Bron's herd could only stay for two days? He hoped he would have more time to be with Bron and Shorty. He wanted to get them to appreciate what he had here in the Great Valley.

But Littlefoot shook his head. This wasn't the only time someone he loved could only stick around for a limited period. He made the most of such time then and he would do the same now. Littlefoot thought hard about how to make the most of these two days and was so busy with accepting or throwing away ideas about where to visit or what to do he didn't hear a voice calling out to him.

"Littlefoot? Can you hear me? Littlefoot." Grandma Longneck said. "Is your head in the sky puffies?"

Littlefoot blinked, and grinned sheepishly. "Oops. You could say that. What were you saying?"

"I was trying to get your attention on an important issue." Grandma Longneck lowered her head to whisper. "It's about two additions to our valley that might cause a stir if you introduce them."

Littlefoot looked at his grandma blankly. Then his heart lurched. "You mean Ruby and Chomper. Yeah. I do remember Dad calling sharpteeth cowards. That might make meeting Chomper awkward."

"And Ruby and other fast runners have experienced some distrust from both leaf eaters and sharpteeth." Grandma Longneck said. "Fortunately, not as many have found issue with her in the valley, but it's a risk you might have to prepare for."

"Right." Littlefoot nodded reluctantly. "But I don't want to leave Ruby and Chomper out if Dad and Shorty are going to meet my friends. I'm sure they won't hurt Ruby and Chomper if we explain things to them."

"I'm sure you're right." Grandma Longneck said. "Still…Ruby and Chomper should have a say in if and how they reveal themselves, don't you think?"

"Reveal themselves?" Grandpa Longneck popped in, also speaking quietly. "I'm sure there's a reason you two are whispering."

Grandma Longneck started at her husband's sudden appearance but replied all the same. "We're discussing how to introduce Bron and Shorty to Ruby and Chomper."

"Ah yes." Grandpa Longneck flicked his eyes to Bron, who was still giving orders to his herd, Shorty standing proudly nearby. "I'm sure, under the right conditions, you'll be able to sway them. You kids have inspired shakeups in even the most stubborn of people."

"Thanks. I…" Littlefoot hesitated. "I won't tell Dad and Shorty anything until Ruby and Chomper have a say. I don't want to spring this on any of them."

"That's considerate of you." Grandpa Longneck said. "Just make sure not to wait so long the issue springs itself on them. Though speaking of your friends, weren't you on your way to meet them?"

Littlefoot jumped guiltily. In the excitement of seeing Bron and Shorty again, Cera and the others had been driven clean from his mind. Before Littlefoot could reply, the longneck herd was dispersing and Bron and Shorty approached him and his grandparents. The two looked pleased.

"Unless there's an emergency, my herd leading duties are done for the day." Bron said. "Now I can attend to my other duty."

Littlefoot perked up. "You mean…"

Bron smiled. "You have Shorty and I for the day. So what shall we do? Take your time. I know our arrival is sudden and you must be bursting with ideas."

"Oh, I am!" Littlefoot said eagerly. Then he reconsidered. "Um, but I'm going to have to go somewhere for a bit. There's something I have to-"

"Littlefoot, there you are!"

A new voice interceded, and Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike galloped out of the foliage, breathless. Cera gazed at Littlefoot in annoyance.

"We've been waiting forever for you. What kept…"

Cera trailed off as she and her companions spotted Bron and Shorty. Dawning expressions came across Cera and the others' faces.

"Oh…" Ducky said. "Hi Littlefoot's dad, Shorty. It's nice to see you again. It is, it is."

Bron smiled. "Hello, kids. Are all of you and Littlefoot happy?"

"Um…as happy as if bright circle is shining inside us." Petrie said with forced cheer.

Shorty widened an eye quizzically and sent an amused smile at Bron. Looking awkward, all of their earlier annoyance gone, Cera's group fidgeted.

"Well…we'll be on our way now…" Cera began to turn around.

"Wait, you guys!" Littlefoot said quickly.

The group stopped their departure but gazed at Littlefoot understandingly.

"Hey, it okay." Petrie replied. "This rare opportunity to be with your dad and Shorty."

"Family time is important." Ducky said, Spike nodding in agreement. "We can come around some other day."

"We'd probably be a distraction while you give them a taste of the Great Valley experience." Cera said.

Littlefoot shook his head. "You're as much a part of the Great Valley experience as anything else. You won't be a distraction at all. If anything, you'll make this day even better."

Bron lowered himself to Cera and the others' eye level. "I never did get to talk to you children much. I would like to get to know the friends Littlefoot speaks so highly of."

Shorty shrugged. "Eh, why not. From the stories Bron tells, you'll probably make this trip interesting anyway."

All the apprehension drained from Cera and the others. They looked amongst themselves with the first stirrings of bright smiles. Ducky clasped her hands together.

"Oh thank you so much, Littlefoot," she said. "We'll make this family time very happy, oh we will."

Cera preened. "Besides, you can't remember everything in the Great Valley. If we're touring, you might need some reminders of where we've been," she paused. "Wait, family time? Does that mean Shorty's really-"

"Yep," Littlefoot said proudly, standing next to Shorty. "He's my brother now."

There were gasps and cries of joy for Cera and the others. Shorty had a hard time meeting their eye, unused to all this positive attention. Ducky jumped on Spike and clapped her hands happily.

"Oh congratulations, Littlefoot!" she cried. "Having a sibling is the best thing ever, it is, it is."

Spike nodded emphatically, gazing warmly up at his sister. Petrie chuckled.

"Me happy for you. You already look after us like a brother already, so this won't be too hard."

"I'm so sorry for the suffering that is to come." Cera said dryly. When the others glared at her, she added. "Kidding! Seriously, congrats. Having a brother or sister does have its good points, so I'm sure you two will get along well."

"Thanks." Littlefoot said. "I'm pretty new at this, so I hope you can be patient with me Shorty."

"Hey, I never had a sibling before either." Shorty said. "So at least neither of us is going to be better at this."

Littlefoot chuckled. "That's the one way of looking at it."

"You know, it's kind of funny." Cera commented. "Now everyone among our group has a sibling. Well, everyone except…Chomper. "

A few of them squirmed as they became aware of Bron and Shorty watching with bemusement, the implications of these two meeting the valley's most unique residents became clear.

"Where are Chomper and Ruby anyway?" Littlefoot whispered, looking around nervously.

"They woke up late and didn't get chance to eat." Petrie explained, automatically also lowering his voice. "They thought they could eat when you come along but when you didn't, Ruby took Chomper to a good snacking place while we searched for you."

"I see." Littlefoot hesitated, but couldn't think of any other options. "Petrie, can you go tell them who's in the valley and whether they'll be okay with meeting them even with what some think of their food issue?"

"Food issue?" Petrie said blankly.

"Yeah. You know… _that_ food issue."

Littlefoot stared harder. Petrie continued to look puzzled until the others cottoned on and also gave him significant looks. Then Petrie's eyes widened.

"Oh, food issue!" Petrie began to fly higher. "Me know what you're saying and will tell Ruby and Chomper about it right away. Be back soon!"

So saying, Petrie flew off. Littlefoot was relieved – he felt guilty for sending his friend on a retrieval mission so soon after vowing his friends shall accompany him on this day but maybe the issue with Ruby and Chomper would be taken care of quickly. Bron and Shorty had watched the whole coded exchange, bemused.

"Are Ruby and Chomper new friends of yours?" Bron asked.

"Yeah." Littlefoot said. "We became friends with Ruby more recently but we met Chomper a few times before. They're busy but if all goes well they might meet you later today."

"What do you mean, 'if all goes well?'" Shorty asked, suspicious.

"Um, you'll understand when you meet them." Littlefoot averted his gaze. "Don't worry, Petrie will rejoin us without missing much. Anyway, why don't we begin exploring the valley? There's just so much to show you!"

"Littlefoot's right." Grandpa Longneck cut in. "No time like the present. Be on your way."

"We can make time to talk when the bright circle comes down." Grandma Longneck reassured. "Have fun with the kids, you two. You won't regret it."

The grandparents lingered long enough to nod at Bron and Shorty and wink at Littlefoot before walking off. Littlefoot smiled appreciatively. At times like this, he really valued how much he and his grandparents could be on the same wavelength. Bron and Shorty silently observed the grandparents' departure before Bron returned his attention to Littlefoot's group.

"It seems you have a surprise for us." Bron said wryly. "I don't know what it is, but I look forward to it. So, where shall we start?"

Littlefoot thought it over and turned unsurely to his friends. Now faced with the responsibility of this tour, he was at a loss for where to begin.

Cera chuckled. "I said you would need us. How does starting at the Thundering Falls sound?"

Littlefoot agreed that the Thundering Falls sounded like a good idea and they led Bron and Shorty there. As they moved, Littlefoot could see Bron and Shorty looking around with interest, observing the geography of the land, the diversity of plants, and the variety of dinosaurs eating and kibitzing. Littlefoot was nervous when they passed Hyp's group, since the trio could still be troublemakers even if they weren't as mean as they used to be, but fortunately they were wholly focused on kicking around a rock, yelping and then laughing coarsely whenever the rock struck one of them too hard. Bron seemed interested in these examples of inter-species mingling. The topic appeared to slip his mind when they at last came across the majestic Thundering Falls.

A wide curtain of water fell before them, nearly turning white in its descent. Where it met the beginning of a great river, foam rose up. The roar signaled the power of natural forces, which altered and broke the land over unfathomable generations to create wonders that gave relief and shelter to life attempting to survive in a wide and difficult world. Several dinosaurs were drinking from the water and a few of the larger or more daring sorts bathed in the waterfall, closing their eyes and letting the liquid deliciously soak their skin. Bron marveled at the sight. While Shorty didn't appear much impressed, he did look at the waterfall bathers, intrigued.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Littlefoot said. "This is an important source for the valley's water."

"So important that a lot of the green food dried up when some flying rocks blocked off the falls." Cera said.

"But we unblocked it and shared the green food that remaineded until it all grew back." Ducky said. "I like swimming around here, I do, I do. Spike does too, though Mama warns us not to get too close to the falls. They're difficult to swim around."

Bron chuckled. "This does look dangerous as it does beautiful. I believe it's wise here to listen to your mother's advice."

"Advice we still try to impart to them but it's hard to make it stick," said a wry voice.

Mr. Threehorn and Tria approached from a set of chewed bushes, Tricia laughing as she tried to balance against her father's nose horn. Tria surveyed the group with her genteel smile.

"Why hello everyone." Tria continued. "Who are these two new faces?"

"This is my father Bron and adopted brother, Shorty." Littlefoot nodded to each of them. "Dad, Shorty, this is Cera's family – Mr. Threehorn, Tria, and Tricia."

Tria and Mr. Threehorn gave a small double-take, visually comparing these guests to Littlefoot. Tria smiled.

"What a delightful occasion. How do you do?"

"So you're the father of Littlefoot I heard about." Mr. Threehorn said gruffly, looking briefly at Littlefoot. "At least that longneck migration nonsense actually did some good."

"For that alone, it did so much good." Bron said. "But it wasn't nonsense. It gave so many of us an opportunity to be part of something spectacular, and your daughter and her friends got to witness it."

Mr. Threehorn scoffed. "So you say. The bright circle falling, longnecks keeping it up in the sky…it sound pretty unbelievable."

Bron's expression turned mediating. "Well whatever did happen, it was a sight to behold. I'm sure threehorns and other herds have been part of holidays and events that are just as spectacular that I'm ignorant of."

Mr. Threehorn didn't seem to know what to say to such a balanced reply. Tria stepped firmly forward.

"Whatever is behind them, these holidays and events do make nice occasions to get together with family and community," she said pleasantly. "Enjoy your stay in this beautiful valley."

Bron nodded agreeably. Mr. Threehorn looked disgruntled a potential argument had concluded on such even territory but then Bron peered closer at the child balanced on the former's horn.

"Though I must say, your daughter Tricia here is also beautiful." Bron said. "Look at how she stays on your nose. It's precious"

Mr. Threehorn raised his head slightly, mollified. "Of course Tricia is beautiful. She's my child. All of my children are beautiful."

Bron chuckled. "Every good parent thinks that, as they should. We're biased that – ooh, careful there!"

For Tricia stared at Bron and attempted to reach out with a paw, only to wobble and nearly fall off. Mr. Threehorn hastily tilted his head and Tricia was able to rebalance. Bron got his nose closer so Tricia could properly bridge the distance and pad at it in bright fascination. Sighs of relief followed as the three adults smiled.

"She's good at balance." Bron said.

"Gets it from her parents." Mr. Threehorn said.

"I hear Cera's as good with balance, with what I hear about their adventures." Tria said.

Bron, Mr. Threehorn, and Tria continued to murmur fondly amongst themselves. Cera sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh great, it's goo-goo-gaga time," she said. "Grownups can be so embarrassing."

"Yeah." Shorty grimaced. "Bron said it's all part of the skillset of being herd leader and parent but still – it's weird."

"It might be weird but it seems to have worked." Littlefoot said encouragingly. "Being herd leader means being able to smooth over arguments and he seems to have got onto Mr. Threehorn's good side."

The others glanced at the three adults again. Mr. Threehorn and Tria had allowed Tricia to climb onto Bron's snout. Bron nearly sat down to minimize the height of any possible fall. Mr. Threehorn and Tria laughed gently as Tricia scaled up the longneck's forehead and began to hop around. Bron didn't look the least abashed and laughed right along with the couple.

"Well, Mr. Threehorn doesn't look grumpy anymore." Ducky said.

"You might be right." Cera said grudgingly. "Though without Tria around, he would have a harder time getting Dad into a good mood."

Shorty turned to Cera, bemused. "Wait, 'Tria?' Isn't she your mom?"

"Tria's my stepmom. My other mom is…" Cera trailed off and shook her head. "I had issues with accepting Tria as she and Dad got together but she was always okay with me calling her by her name. Just call her whichever makes me comfortable, she'd say. She treats me as well as she treats Tricia, who calls her 'Mom,' and I like her just as much."

"Huh." Shorty had an unusually thoughtful expression as he gazed at Bron but said no more.

Soon Bron returned Tricia to Mr. Threehorn's horn and was wrapping up the conversation with Cera's father and Tria.

"Hopefully, I'll meet you three again." Bron said. "Bye Tricia."

"Wave goodbye to the nice longneck, Tricia." Mr. Threehorn said, and Tricia obligingly waved a paw at Bron.

"Make sure the kids don't wander off into the Mysterious Beyond again." Tria said brightly.

"We're touring the Great Valley!" Cera said. "The Mysterious Beyond isn't in the Great Valley, so why would we go there?"

That elicited laughter. Cera rolled her eyes as they bid farewell to her family and walked off. Littlefoot was relieved. A part of him feared what would happen if Bron dueled minds with the stubborn Mr. Threehorn but the former handled the interaction wonderfully. If Bron could get Mr. Threehorn to warm up to him, then his interactions with the other valley residents wouldn't be any trouble. With pride bouncing in his chest, Littlefoot thought about where next to tour when Bron spoke to him.

"So you're still gallivanting off to the Mysterious Beyond, I see." Bron chuckled.

Littlefoot blushed. "We don't do it that often. Really."

"It's not like we enjoy getting chased by sharpteeth." Cera said dryly. "Usually we're going out there to save or keep an eye on someone."

Ducky nodded. "That happened when our glider friend Guido sleepwalked and sleep-glided out of the Great Valley. Oh, it was very hard to keep him safe. But on the plus side, Guido reremembered he was a glider and helped us when we needed him, he did, oh he did."

"Reremembered he was a glider?" Bron repeated. "That sounds like quite a story in and of itself."

Spike bayed agreeably, shaking his head in wonderment at the weirdness the gang often ended up in the middle of. And Guido's situation was only the tip of the iceberg.

"There was also that time we escorted a yellow belly herd to Berry Valley." Cera added. "It was a pain but Littlefoot was on a wisdom streak and we had to stay the course. They did have their own wisdoms though and they kind of grew on me by the time we said goodbye to them at their valley."

Shorty frowned. "That does sound like a pain. Aren't yellow bellies stupid?"

"Now Shorty," Bron said, "I'm sure they can be as bright and intelligent as any other dinosaur."

"They were." Littlefoot said. "I came away after that learning a few things myself."

"And the things we learn in these adventures do come in handy." Cera said casually. "I mean, going toe-to-toe with Redclaw and his cronies would be a lot harder if we hadn't been fighting sharpteeth since we could crawl."

Bron and Shorty nearly stopped following, and stared.

"Did you just say you went toe-to-toe with Redclaw?" Bron said slowly. "That Redclaw?"

"Yep." Cera said proudly. "More than once even."

Shorty's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. They're really pulling our legs this time, Bron."

"Cera was just slightly exaggerating." Littlefoot gave her a disapproving look, and she glared in annoyance.

"Slightly exaggerating?" Bron repeated. "Are you saying you did meet Redclaw multiple times – and survived?"

"We really have." Ducky said. "Redclaw and his fast biters might be good at hurting big guys but they have a harder time hurting smaller guys like us. They aren't very smart. We once made them go away by pretending to be big sharpteeth, we did, we did."

The others nodded sincerely. Bron and Shorty were slightly round-eyed, the former struggling to digest this information while the latter looked them over, not knowing what to make of these youths who weren't much older than himself. At last, Bron nodded dazedly.

"You've said you fought sharpteeth before," he said. "But to be experienced enough to fight Redclaw…"

Littlefoot squirmed uncomfortably. "We encounter a lot of sharpteeth on our adventures. It's hard to avoid them. We just…learned how to deal with him."

"Screaming and running does buy us enough time for either grownups to come to the rescue or for one of us to come up with a plan." Cera said. "Our plans usually involve hiding somewhere and losing them, throwing stuff from a high place until they trip or fall, or screwing with their heads until they run away. We've gotten pretty good at it."

"If you're still standing here, you must be doing something right." Shorty said, only a bit dryly. He had witnessed himself the talents of Littlefoot and the others when those sharpteeth came around during the longneck migration, and couldn't be as skeptical of these claims.

"That's an understatement." Bron said, with some pride. "I'm impressed you can imitate a sharptooth with your voices. If I tried that, it'd probably sound like gibberish. Where did you learn that?"

"We had help from – um, our new friends!" Ducky hastily edited her sentence.

"That's right." Cera nodded. "Let's just say they have some knowledge about that stuff."

Bron's expression turned to confused intrigue while Shorty started looking annoyed. Littlefoot tried not to cringe. Despite his reservations, Littlefoot had been enjoying being open about his adventures. He and Bron had talked about them before. Mentioning these adventures now, though, Littlefoot feared Bron would disapprove. That Bron and Shorty were amazed and impressed made Littlefoot proud. If they didn't exactly condone Littlefoot and his friends being in danger, they were happy they went to such lengths to learn and help people. Littlefoot was glad to have such a good reception.

But in Littlefoot and the others' eagerness to impress their guests, they nearly let slip about Ruby and Chomper again. Now Bron and Shorty were paying attention to their secret, and that was bound to arise suspicion. The more they paid attention to the secret, the more likely they might put the pieces together. This might be something they wouldn't be proud of. Littlefoot wasn't eager to get into a conflict now. Quickly, he thought of a distraction.

"Anyway, we need to get to our next stop." Littlefoot said brightly. "There are some amazing peaks around the Great Wall. I know a few that you'll like."

Littlefoot drew the group near one section of the Great Wall, pointing out some of the nicer-looking mountains around the valley. As part of a migrating herd, Bron and Shorty weren't strangers to tall and beautiful mountains but these ones were large and decked with enough interesting features that the pair could pause and appreciate them. As they moved about, they came by a flyer's nest. Mama Flyer had been carefully distributing berries to a few of her children. She looked up at the approach of Littlefoot's group and gave a welcoming smile.

"Morning, kids." Mama Flyer greeted. "I assume these two are the father and brother of Littlefoot I've heard about."

"How do you know that?" Shorty asked.

"I've heard word from a few of my children after breakfast. Word can travel fast when you're a flyer."

"Dad, Shorty, this is Petrie's mother and some of his brothers and sisters." Littlefoot said. "This nest is where they live."

"A pleasure to meet another family of Littlefoot's friends." Bron nodded. "I see Petrie isn't bereft of siblings."

Mama Flyer chuckled. "There are several more but they are staying with their father at the moment. We get along enough that our children can choose to spend time with either of us when they desire."

"I see." Bron's expression became sympathetic.

"No, don't be sorry." Mama Flyer said casually. "It's nowhere near tragic as what your family went through. Even if we aren't as close as we used to be, it's still an improvement. Not many flyer fathers are present at all."

"There's that bright side." Bron smiled. "Still, it must be difficult to keep track of Petrie and what the rest of his friends are doing. They're quite adventurous."

Mama Flyer laughed. "That's an understatement. Of all my children, I didn't expect Petrie to fall in with that kind of crowd. Not that I'm complaining. They do so much good for him –"

"Littlefoot!"

Petrie's call intruded upon the conversation. He flapped into view, landed on Littlefoot's head, and whispered breathlessly into the longneck's ear.

"It bad. Me couldn't find Ruby and Chomper anywhere."

"You couldn't?" Littlefoot's voice rose in spite of himself.

"Me looked at the usual spots they ate but they weren't there. Me looked at other places too, like where they play or rest, but no luck. Either me too slow to catch up to them or they went somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" Littlefoot looked urgently at the others. "Do any of you know where they might have went?"

Cera shrugged. "I haven't heard anything from them."

Spike nodded in agreement with Cera's statement, troubled. Ducky looked thoughtful.

"Wait…when we left, I think I heard them say they might try a good place for delicious bugs Guido recommended through Cera's dad. They mentioned something about trees."

Petrie fidgeted. "Well, that not specific. There are lots of trees in valley."

"Why don't you just go and ask Guido about the kind of trees he meant?" Cera asked.

"Oh, he ate some bad red plant that had crawlies on it. He has been delirious ever since."

Cera scowled. "Let me guess. It's the same red plant with the round top that put Dinah and Dana's father out for days?"

Petrie nodded rapidly. "That the plant. If me talk to him, he wouldn't be able to give straight answer. Oh, what now? Me can try to search for them more, but it might take all day..."

Littlefoot saw Petrie fidget anxiously, movements exhausted from many hours of flight that might turn into many hours more. Littlefoot's heart ached with sympathy. He couldn't allow this to go on. Resignedly, he blew out a breath.

"It's alright, Petrie. You don't need to overwork yourself. Stay with us. We'll just have to play it by ear."

"No." Petrie protested. "Me can try again, look for all the places with interesting bugs, and-"

"And you'd miss much of this special day. I want you to be part of this, Petrie. I want you to have fun, not be tired and anxious." Littlefoot said firmly. "I'm sure Ruby and Chomper will sniff us out. Don't worry, we'll do our best to make sure Dad and Shorty welcome them then."

"Really?" Petrie said reluctantly. "If you sure. Me don't want to disappoint you, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot smiled. "You did your best. I'm sorry I sent you on that wild errand. But at least we know a bit more now."

Petrie smiled gratefully and hugged Littlefoot's forehead. Littlefoot nuzzled back, attempting to ignore the guilt flaring in his chest. Petrie was back and that was what mattered, he thought. When Ruby and Chomper came, they would deal with it then. In the meantime, their exchange hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Having trouble finding those friends?" Shorty asked.

"You could say that." Cera said. "One of them has a good nose, so they should get to us soon enough."

"Huh." Shorty then muttered. "This is a lot of fuss for finding some simple friends."

"These friends are kind of special." Ducky said. "You'll see how special soon. Don't worry, they're really nice!"

Shorty's response was to give them a look of deeper suspicion. Hastily, they changed the subject.

"Anyway, me back!" Petrie said with force cheer. "Me hope me didn't miss anything!"

"Oh, nothing much." Cera said. "We looked at the Thundering falls. We bumped into my parents and Bron sucked up to them by cooing over Tricia. We told them we don't march out to the Mysterious Beyond on a regular basis to fight sharpteeth. He's talking to your mom now. Oh, and she might have said something embarrassing about you."

"She what?" Petrie yelped. "What did you say, Mama?"

"I said nothing embarrassing, Petrie." Mama Flyer said patiently. "Cera's only teasing you."

Petrie crossed his arms and glared at Cera. She was unabashed.

"I did say, 'might have,'" she said.

"It's only praise." Bron reassured. "She just mentioned how your choice in friends have improved your character."

"Oh." Petrie colored bashfully. "Me be quiet then."

Bron and Mama Flyer chuckled good-naturedly.

"I assume you know the new friends Littlefoot and the others made." Bron said. "They seem rather secretive about them."

"Secretive?" Mama Flyer said blankly. Then her expression cleared. "Oh, I do know those friends. They're sweet. Though if the kids want to keep them a surprise, I'm not going to spoil things."

"Curiosity is eating at me, but I'll play along. I could tell they were hiding something but I thought it best to let them have their surprise. It would hopefully make everyone happy."

Mama Flyer chuckled. "Yes, that's a balancing act with my kids too. If they want to surprise me, I let them but if they have done trouble…oh, I'll sniff them out. None of them are good at lying. It's almost cute when they try."

Bron nodded. "When I'm not exasperated with what Shorty got involved in this time, his defiant explanations can be endearing. It's weird what we find loveable in our children."

"Indeed. Petrie has some anxiety about how he speaks but I find it quite – oh, I shouldn't be saying this too loud…"

As Bron and Mama Flyer's voices quieted fondly, Petrie and Shorty grimaced.

"Oh, now you're embarrassing me, Mama." Petrie put his wings over himself.

"They're going goo-goo-gaa-gaa over us." Shorty breathed out hard. "I feel like hiding under a rock whenever he does that."

"Me too." Petrie paused and looked at Shorty. "You know, that nice for you."

"Why's that?" Shorty asked irritably.

"That mean Bron like you."

Shorty froze and examined Petrie with narrowed eyes. Petrie flinched away. To his surprise, though, Shorty relaxed and became thoughtful.

"Maybe he can make the cooing less embarrassing." Shorty muttered.

Bron and Mama Flyer wrapped up their conversation on less embarrassing grounds, talking about the relief land dinosaurs provided to flyers on journeys and giving anecdotes of land dinosaurs' amusing opinions on the matter. He chatted with Petrie's siblings who had some surprisingly complimentary things to say about Petrie. Then they moved on.

"…dealing well with encountering so many kinds in one place." Mama Flyer was saying.

"I'm no stranger to encountering different kinds of herds." Bron replied. "You can't be picky about who you ask for information and I never had the heart to be rude to others. Talking with other kinds can actually be quite pleasant. Like now, for instance."

"Oh, you flatter. But don't let me hold you up. Run along, and enjoy the valley."

As she suggested, the group ran along. Petrie was still red in the face from his mother's cooing and his sibling's compliments but looked cheerier to be back with the group again. Comfortably perched on Cera's frill, Petrie watched Littlefoot study his surroundings.

"Hmm…" Littlefoot murmured. "Where next, where next?"

"Unless it's really dangerous, we'll go anywhere with you Littlefoot." Bron said gently.

"It's not that." Littlefoot said absently. "It's just…I don't want to show you anything you probably already see every day anyway. I want you to see some amazing things particular to the valley. But I keep having to strike out places like caves and holes that are too small for you. I know that still leaves in a lot of places but it's hard to figure out which is unique to here and which I'm sure I've seen elsewhere before."

"Don't be too concerned." Bron reassured. "When you migrate, things can start to blur together, but I've learned to look for the unique in even the familiar. You've been around so much, I'm sure you have a story for each sight that can bring out the uniqueness there."

"Well, I don't have a story for everything." Littlefoot said sheepishly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. Even if you can't, though, being with you at your home brings enough uniqueness for me."

Littlefoot smiled thankfully at his father. Cera and Shorty made lighthearted gagging faces but he paid them no mind. It was nice to have Bron explicitly announce how much he treasured this experience. With the encounters with Cera's parents and Petrie's mother, a part of Littlefoot feared that talk might turn south and Bron wouldn't be able to understand why the valley was so important to his son. Bron was handling the sights and encounters as well as Littlefoot hoped he would. Littlefoot wanted to continue to impress him with extraordinary sights and that had stressed him out a bit. Littlefoot still wished to aim high, but with Bron's reassurance, maybe he could aim for something a bit more reasonable.

"How about we have a look at some of the bigger trees around here? When my grandparents get treestars from them, it's quite a treat. You two should have a taste."

Littlefoot directed the group to some of the more impressive forests and trees of the Great Valley. Bron and Shorty were encouraged to sample various treestars. Bron hesitated and sometimes refused to take from certain trees because they weren't as abundant in leaves or others were feasting from them. Littlefoot insisted it was no big deal, though, and the locals sampling the trees also had no objections, so Bron gave in and shared his bounty among the children. Cera and the others' expressions indicated their fondness for Bron shot up with this generosity. Noon was coming along and their bellies were feeling comfortably full as they wound their way to the last of the leaves.

"I've seen bigger trees even Bron couldn't reach with some amazing treestars." Shorty said as they feasted on a tall tree not far from a snaking river. "But you lot aren't doing bad here."

"It's why we struggled so hard to get here in the first place." Cera laid on her stomach, chewing contently. "It's great to have a variety to choose from."

"But coming here was really for our families." Ducky piped in, quickly snatching a treestar from the pile before Spike claimed it. "We really wanted to get back with them, we did. Meeting them here made all that walking and hard work really, really worth it."

Shorty swallowed and examined Ducky thoughtfully. "Was it as hard as Bron tells it?"

Petrie chuckled nervously. "There were a few fights."

"Yeah." Littlefoot's eyes lowered. "We weren't very mature. Sorry for ignoring you, Petrie."

"Oh, it fine." Petrie smiled. "Besides, when we really need you, you came."

Littlefoot returned the smile. Cera suddenly appeared quite interested in her bundle of leaves, not meeting anyone's eye. She seemed thankful when Ducky broke the silence.

"We all did our part to get here." Ducky explained. "Whether it was finding food, getting directions, or running from a sharptooth. I even played a part in, erm…making the sharptooth go away. That is something I'm quite proud of, I am, I am."

"Didn't the others strong-arm you into being bait?" Cera asked dryly.

Shorty turned to Ducky, stunned. "You were strong-armed into what?"

Littlefoot, Petrie, and Spike, too, suddenly found their food quite interesting. Littlefoot tried not to allow the shame to show on his face. He preferred not to bring too much attention to the more pragmatic and morally dubious actions he took in the journey to the valley. He knew some of them were the right decision but Littlefoot could never be comfortable with them. It disturbed others to hear of children making such choices and the gang wasn't eager to bring attention to themselves in that light.

"Um, I was strong-armed." Ducky said sheepishly. "But I'm still proud of it. That part we don't dwell on, especially with-"

"Ducky, Spike, there you are!"

Relief washed over Littlefoot as everyone was distracted by Mama Swimmer's arrival. She came walking in from the river, followed by a descent quantity of her nine or so children. Ducky started.

"Mama!" she exclaimed, her delight a bit strangled. Quickly, she turned to Shorty with a finger to her lips. "Shh!"

"You must be Bron and Shorty." Mama Swimmer said. "Hello, I'm Ducky and Spike's mother."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Bron turned his attention away from the tree. "Has word really traveled that fast about this little party?"

Mama Swimmer smiled wryly. "Gossip can get around the Great Valley, for good or ill. Fortunately, it's good this time. I hope my kids haven't been a distraction from your family time."

"No, they have done nothing but brought good cheer to this expedition." Bron turned fondly to Littlefoot and the others. "I've heard a lot about his friends during the migration, so it's great to get to know their lovely peculiarities in person."

"That's good to hear." Mama Swimmer became nervous. "If Littlefoot has mentioned his friends, I assume he has given some details about Ducky…and Spike. I know it seems kind of strange…"

"If I judged you for adopting children, I would be an almighty hypocrite." Bron said firmly. "You give Spike love, and a home. Having a paw in adoption myself, I find that any challenges you encounter…they don't go away, but you find you can take them on."

Mama Swimmer relaxed. "I see. Yes, I know what you're saying. Before, I wondered how adopters dealt with the challenge of such a responsibility. When Spike sailed in and Ducky proclaimed he was family, though, I found I didn't care about the challenges and welcomed him with a nuzzle."

While Bron and Mama Swimmer spoke, Shorty started when he felt a nudge. Spike stood close, expression content and encouraging as he bumped Shorty's side again.

"What?" Shorty said, puzzled. "What is it?"

Spike jerked his head toward Bron and Mama Swimmer, baying happily. When Shorty continued to look blank, Ducky brightened and hopped over to lean affectionately against her brother's neck.

"Oh, Spike is happy that we all have such great parents."

"Really?" Shorty asked. "Why's he acting so chummy with me about that?"

"You both have similar situations." Ducky replied. "He found a happy home and so did you. At least, that's what I think he meant. Spike?"

Spike nodded eagerly. He turned to his collection of treestars, sniffed at them, and hummed a tune, staring expectantly at Ducky. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I know green food makes you happy enough to sing, Spike." Ducky said. "I sometimes like to sing about food as well, I do, I do."

Spike tilted his head, as though this wasn't the answer he expected. Then he sighed fondly, took a big bite out of his pile, and nosed up a few leaves to Ducky. She gasped happily and embraced his neck, the two the most content of siblings. Spike gave Shorty a fond look and indicated to Bron and Mama Swimmer again. Shorty, heat radiating from his cheeks, nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah." Shorty murmured. "It's great, I guess…"

Also feeling moved, Littlefoot got closer and bumped into Shorty's other side, smiling encouragingly. Shorty didn't know how to react to this brotherly affection, so he awkwardly nodded again before stepping back and eating some more treestars. Unsure how to react, not sure if he did the right thing, Littlefoot did the same, eying Ducky and Spike thoughtfully as Bron and Ducky's mother wrapped up their conversation.

"…nearly know him as well as all my kids." Mama Swimmer was saying. "And yet I feel Ducky is more attuned to him. There are always some things I'm not always sure about."

"No, it's okay." Bron replied. "I've sought advice from other parents in my herd and even those with the chattiest kids feel like they don't know them completely. I feel guilty about how clumsy I've been with him."

"Parenting is a work-in-progress. Hopefully each step we take is a bit more graceful." Mama Swimmer smiled sheepishly. "At any rate, don't let me delay you. There is still much to see."

"As I've been told many times. Thank you. In exchange for the advice, may I give you some food?"

Ducky and Spike's family gratefully receive some treestars from Bron. The family waved, Bron returning the gesture with his tail, before they resumed their travels along the river. Bron observed their departure and brought his attention back to Littlefoot and the others.

"That was a pleasant conversation." Bron said. "I hope everyone had their fill. Where do you suggest we go next, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot ate a treestar to give himself time to think. "We could…find someplace to view the valley. I still remember when I first saw it all from high up and I know of a few places where we can get just as wonderful a view."

"Those can accommodate someone of my size?" Bron said wryly.

"I know of some places that Grandpa and Grandma can go to without much fuss. I know of one that'll fit all of us, but it's a bit of a walk and I've been down it only once. I hope you don't mind us doing some backtracking."

Bron didn't find that a problem, so the group marched into one of the denser Great Valley forests. The trees and foliage were more tightly pressed together. Only a path carved out by many passing large dinosaurs gave Bron any room to move. Littlefoot was glad nothing much had changed. Apparently, people still took this route to either get that view or conduct other business, and that meant his memory wasn't playing tricks on him. Hopefully his mind still retained the routes his grandparents took. Littlefoot didn't want Bron and Shorty too breathless and disgruntled from retracing their steps to appreciate the amazing sight he hoped to display. That thought occupied his mind to such an extent that he nearly missed hearing a pair of voices.

"Man, they've been all over the place," said a slightly haggard, young voice. "Do Great Valley dinosaurs love doing workouts?"

"It must depend on the person," commented an older voice wisely. "Because some persons I've seen seem content with eating and not moving around much."

"At least I think we're caught up to them now." The first voice took a deep breath. "Hey Littlefoot, guys, are you there?"

Everyone stopped at the call of that familiar voice. Heart pumping, Littlefoot exchanged gazes with Cera and the others, and saw they were as tense and worried as he was.

"Chomper, Ruby, we're here!" Littlefoot called out. "Did you…did you two hear about the guests today?"

"I believe we heard something about a herd arriving this morning." Ruby replied. "Why, is that notable?"

"It's – it's my dad and brother." Littlefoot gulped. "Will you be okay with introducing yourselves to them especially with the…food thing?"

There was a long and measured silence. Chomper and Ruby clearly got the implications of Littlefoot's words, since an outbreak of whispering followed. Shorty glanced at his brother, annoyance creeping in.

"Food thing?" Shorty asked. "Alright, what's going on? You guys have been twitchy over these new friends every time they've been brought up. Are they picky eaters or something? Do they like gross green food? Why would that make you all secretive?"

"Um…you might find some of their tastes a bit gross." Littlefoot said hesitantly.

"Is this something private?" Bron said curiously. "Does only your group know?"

"No. Remember what Petrie's mother said? Much of the valley knows. It's just…not everyone's okay with their presence here. This might be kind of strange but...just don't overreact or hurt them, please?"

Bron reeled back. "Hurt them? Littlefoot, why would you think we would -"

"You'll find out soon, if they agree." Littlefoot glanced at where the whispers emanated. "I probably shouldn't have said that much, since this is their decision, but whatever happens, respect them as they would respect you."

Bron was baffled but nodded trustingly. Shorty remained annoyed and silently glared at the bushes. The whispers quieted and there was a nervous rustle in the foliage.

"We're okay with coming out." Chomper said. "Since you all are with Littlefoot's family, why can't we be?"

"You're not obligated to come out on my behalf." Littlefoot said. "I know how tough it still is…"

"But we want to meet your family." Chomper replied.

"We like your grandparents, and we want to like your father and brother." Ruby added. "It would be a shame if we let this opportunity pass, wouldn't you say Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot considered these words. Bron and Shorty hadn't mentioned next visit. For all Littlefoot knew, today was a rare opportunity that mightn't reappear for a long time. Littlefoot wanted Bron and Shorty to really get to know him through his friends. That included Chomper and Ruby – with their unique needs, who knew if they would still be in the valley by that later time. It mightn't go down well with Bron and Shorty that such a secret had been kept from them for so long. If Chomper and Ruby were willing to take the risks, Littlefoot might as well introduce the pair and smooth things over while his relationship with his father and brother remained in its honeymoon period.

"You're right." Littlefoot took a deep breath. "If we all want this…you can come out now."

The foliage rustled as Chomper and Ruby emerged, turned nervously to Bron and Shorty, and smiled and waved.

"Hello Littlefoot's dad and brother!" Chomper said brightly. "I'm Chomper and this is Ruby."

"We're Littlefoot's friends." Ruby said. "We're glad we can get to know you as you're getting to know Littlefoot's other friends."

Littlefoot and the others watched Bron and Shorty, who were momentarily bemused. Apparently, they saw nothing out of the ordinary about these two. Then they saw the flash of Chomper's teeth and noted Ruby's feathers and her distinctly slender build. Bron and Shorty tensed in comprehension.

"Wait a second…" Bron murmured. "Is that a fast runner…and a sharptooth?"

Shorty stepped away. "Sharptooth? A sharptooth that can talk? I must be hearing things."

"You aren't." Chomper replied. "I can speak leaf eater like you. I taught myself."

"Sharpteeth can _teach_ themselves to speak? I thought they were – I mean – you made friends with one, Littlefoot?"

"I have." Littlefoot said. "Now you see why we were nervous about introducing them?"

"So the entire valley knows about this?" Shorty said, glancing suspiciously at Ruby and Chomper. "Why are they okay with these two living here? Sharpteeth eat other dinosaurs and fast runners like the taste of meat too. Don't they also steal eggs?"

Ruby rose to her full height, knuckles on her hips. "The eggs thing is an unfounded stereotype. Our eggs just look a lot like other dinosaur eggs. As for meat, I eat snapping shells. I don't consider anyone in the valley quite delectable anyway."

"Fast runners generally don't eat other dinosaurs." Bron said slowly. "I can see why you would be okay with a fast runner living in the valley…but a juvenile sharptooth?"

Littlefoot's heart sank. The others quickly chimed in.

"Chomper no danger to anyone in valley!" Petrie said. "He consider everyone friend!"

"We're never feel scared of him." Ducky said, Spike nodding with emphasis. "He just isn't the scary sort."

Ruby nodded. "He even helps, especially with his diet."

"Yeah." Chomper piped in. "I'm kind of the pest control of the valley."

"Uh-huh." Shorty said. "And do any of those pests include dinosaurs?"

"No." Cera said. "He's talking about annoying crawlies and buzzers and stuff. They fill his stomach just fine."

Shorty curled his nose. "How's eating bugs any better?"

"Because it isn't eating us or anyone in the valley," she retorted.

Shorty and Cera glared. The others stared defiantly at Shorty. Littlefoot, however, focused on his father. Though shocked and a bit angered, Bron's face was mostly lined with concern and sadness. Littlefoot cringed. Now he understood why Bron rarely had to raise his voice with Shorty. That mix of calmness and disappointment was more effective at inducing discipline than any level of anger. Amid this tense standoff, Ruby and Chomper fidgeted.

"Look, we can clear this up." Ruby asked. "The greatest cure for clearing misunderstandings about someone is to be get to know them. You guys are showing them around the valley, right? Then we'll show them what we know too."

Chomper nodded. "This is a rare time for family. This should be fun. I don't want anyone to fight."

Chomper's words stirred something within Bron and Shorty. Reluctantly, they silently looked away from Littlefoot and the others.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Cera said. "We're looking for a high place to view the valley. Do you know the route for it around here?"

Chomper brightened. "I think we do, Ruby! You came across it while searching for your thinking spot."

"Indeed I did." Ruby smiled. "Come, friends. We'll lead the way."

Ruby waved, and the group moved again with her and Chomper at the front. Occasionally, the pair sent looks back to the others and whispered among themselves. Cera and the others were not far behind, moving tensely but determinedly staring forward as though things were ordinary. Littlefoot found himself bringing up the rear with Bron and Shorty. He felt his father and brother appraise the back of the head and gaze at each other. They were thinking hard and wanted to talk. Littlefoot braced himself for what he knew was coming. He wasn't surprised when Shorty broke the silence.

"I know your brain is kind of strange," Shorty whispered, "but what made you think this was a good idea?"

"We didn't exactly look to befriend a sharptooth." Littlefoot hissed back. "It just…fell upon us. We accidentally took and hatched an egg. Chomper was a baby. We couldn't leave him."

Bron's eyes widened. "You…raised a sharptooth?"

"Only for a day. When his parents came looking for him, we gave him back. But Chomper remembered us. When we were driven out of the valley by the swarming leaf gobblers and separated from our parents, he found and took care of us. We defended him against another sharptooth and his parents grew to trust us. Ruby's a friend he made in the Mysterious Beyond. When Redclaw attacked, Chomper's parents allowed the Great Valley to become his refuge. Ruby came along to fulfill her vow to look after him and she became our friend too. We couldn't just turn them away."

"The sharptooth's parents know and allow him to be here?" Shorty said. "Are you sure this isn't some secret sharptooth infiltration operation?"

Littlefoot rolled his eyes. "I love Chomper but he's not a good liar. We would know if something's up. Ruby would notice too and she wouldn't stand for it. He's not the type to go along with such a plan."

"Fast biters like to hang out with sharpteeth." Shorty muttered "Even if what you said is true,…he's an unknowing player!"

"His parents wouldn't do that. I only met them a few times but…they really love Chomper. They wouldn't put him in that danger. It kind of contradicts keeping him safe from Redclaw if they open up the valley to sharptooth attack."

Littlefoot's explanation seemed to have had an effect. Shorty pulled back, his skepticism waning to mix with uncertainty. Littlefoot supposed that was the best he could expect from his brother. Bron, though, remained greatly concerned.

"His natural needs might still lead him to deception, Littlefoot." Bron said quietly. "How long will Redclaw be around? If your sharptooth friend has to stay for a while, you do know what might happen."

"I won't abandon him." Littlefoot retorted.

"Please Littlefoot, listen to common sense." Bron was beseeching. "Chomper might have changed since he last helped you. He won't be content with bugs forever. He'll have to feed on bigger creatures one day. If he remains in the valley, he might do sneaky things. It's inevitable."

"I told you, Chomper isn't like that."

"He has little choice. To survive, his kind need to be sneaky and even cowardly. Someone in the valley might become a victim to his needs. Do you want someone you know to do that on your watch? I'm learning more and more how much you value life – I don't want you to have to deal with such pain. He needs to be sent away at some point, maybe soon."

Littlefoot shook his head and closed his eyes. Bron leaned closer to Littlefoot.

"Why did you make friends with a sharptooth anyway? You should have known of the dangers, especially after what happened to your mother. Your stories told me you exercised good judgement in dangerous situations. When you found out the egg you took was a sharptooth's egg, why did your judgement tell you to stick by the hatchling?"

"It's because of what happened to Mother that I stuck by Chomper!"

Bron and Shorty started, surprised. Littlefoot opened his eyes defiantly, revealing wetness.

"When we found out he was a sharptooth, we were scared. We did run. But I got tangled in vines and saw how he didn't attack, how he was only confused by everyone leaving him. I saw how he began to become sad. I still remember the loneliness, the pain of Mother's death. How terrible would it be if Chomper went through all that just when he was born? I, I couldn't allow that. I decided to take care of him, and make sure he didn't know that pain.

"By the time he had to leave, I loved him like I love my friends. He was so sweet when we looked after him, and he was still sweet when he then looked after us in turn. He proved to be a true friend. When he needed our help with Redclaw, how else did you expect me to exercise my judgement? The other valley residents made the same points but he not only remained on his best behavior, he defended valley residents in times of danger. He earned his place here. I know him, he wouldn't do anything bad to anyone. Please, you two, give him a chance. I'm sure you'll like him like you like my other friends."

Bron and Shorty didn't appear to know what to say. Littlefoot surreptitiously rubbed his eyes with a paw, attempting to keep his sniffles quiet. He knew this reaction could come and mentally prepared for the worst. Yet it still hurt to have the family members he wanted to deepen his bond with, who he wanted to make comfortable, reject friends who meant so much to him. Littlefoot still didn't know Bron and Shorty well. What if they were unable to accept Ruby and Chomper? The concept of having to face this conflict again and again in future meetings with the pair, potentially spoiling the love between them, made it difficult for Littlefoot to stop the silent tears. He rubbed his eyes harder, but it barely had an effect. He felt a gentle touch on his back and looked up to find Bron guiltily massaging his back with his tail.

"I'm sorry." Bron said. "I shouldn't have pressed you so hard on the issue."

Littlefoot shook his head. "No, I should have brought it up sooner. Maybe we could've cleared it up before Ruby and Chomper had to deal with that pain again. But I didn't want to face that argument so soon after getting back with you two. I wanted you both to be happy. As the day went on and we couldn't track them down, it got harder to tell you about it. I eventually hoped that they would come across us and you would be able to take it well but that only blew up in everyone's faces. Sorry."

Littlefoot felt a bump at his side. Shorty had walked closer and briefly pressed against him awkwardly, not meeting his eye.

"Alright, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut." Shorty muttered.

Littlefoot offered a watery smile and nuzzled Shorty's neck. Then Littlefoot turned his gaze ahead with a sigh.

"I hope Chomper and Ruby are okay." Littlefoot said. "They say they know who their true friends are but…it must be hard to deal with the same suspicion day after day…"

Bron followed Littlefoot's gaze to the two dinosaurs leading them. "You really do care about them."

Littlefoot nodded. "They are…good friends. Chomper and Ruby had to leave their families to stay here, yet you wouldn't know with how nice they are. When we help them, they help us. When we play, they laugh as much as we laugh. Me and my friends are there for them, and several of the grownups are beginning to trust them but...I sense it can be lonely for them. We try to make them happy but sometimes there's only so much we can do…"

Bron and Shorty didn't say anything. Littlefoot didn't know what else he could day and decided that, for now, silence was okay. The group finally left the trees behind and started ascending a hill. When they were halfway up, Bron sighed.

"Perhaps I'm not being fair," he said. "Very well, I'll give your friends a chance."

"You will?" Littlefoot asked, trying to reign his eagerness in.

"This is going against many of my instincts, yet…you have done so much that would go against my instincts. You convinced an entire valley to allow them to live here. Maybe, here, you know better than I."

Shorty shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah, uh…what he said."

Littlefoot found himself smiling, hope surging over almost all the negative feelings. They weren't disappointed in him. Maybe this would work out after all. If Littlefoot and the others could convince even the most stubborn valley residents like Mr. Threehorn to trust and even like Chomper and Ruby, then surely they could do the same for Bron and Shorty. Littlefoot went ahead a bit to meet up with his friends and they saw his expression.

"Me hope that smile means things are better." Petrie said.

"They're giving Chomper and Ruby a chance." Littlefoot whispered. "They're still unsure, but…they'll see who our friends are for themselves."

Instantly, Cera and the others broke into smiles of their own.

"That's wonderful." Ducky said. "They'll see how great Chomper and Ruby are. It will work, it will."

Cera nodded. "It's hard to remain scared of them with how dorky they are. You only need a day to see that."

In spite of themselves, the other four laughed. Cera occasionally had strange ways of describing her friends yet she wasn't always far off the mark. There was a delighted cry ahead.

"Guys, we're coming up to it!" Ruby said. "Wait until you see what I've seen."

The ground started levelling. They slowed, getting a level view of the world above and ahead – and soon, everything below. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Wow." Shorty said softly.

Littlefoot had to agree. He had seen the valley from many different vantage points when returning from an adventure or just exploring. Each time, the view impressed him and yet this view was among the more spectacular ones he had the privilege to hold. From where they stood to the very opposite side, they could see nearly every plant, every forest, and the tiny dots of dinosaurs milling about enjoying the shade and nutrients they provided. Waterfalls or water paths from the Mysterious Beyond formed rivers that whirled through the grass, occasionally forming bodies of water that others could drink or bathe in. The hovering shapes of flyers passed by majestic mountains that made up the vast and impressive Great Wall. Occasionally, the spires of those mountains reached high like stone teeth, touching some of the low lying sky puffies trailing across the sky. A few paths broke up the solidness of the Great Wall, disappearing from sight and providing a route for shelter-seeking dinosaurs to enter the valley. Put all together, they observed a healthy, varied environment where dinosaurs could live harmoniously and not have to compete for food. The sight was so wondrous that Littlefoot and the others watched in silent appreciation for a minute.

"So this is your home." Bron said finally. "I can see why you want to stay."

"Partly." Littlefoot aimed a brief smile at his friends before returning his gaze to the valley. "I love being here. When I wake up, I can eat and drink as much as I need. There are lots of safe areas to play. Me and my grandparents can sleep in the same spots without worry of being attacked. It's great here. When things aren't so great, we adapt or find somewhere else to eat until things return to normal."

"Like when the Thundering Falls stopped providing water." Cera said. "We had to remove some flying rocks and share the green food that was left until everything grew back."

"Or when swarming leaf gobblers ate everything." Petrie said. "That was when we met Chomper again, and the grownups found a good place to eat until the green food came back."

"There was also that time the ground white sparkles got rid of a lot of green food." Ducky said. "We founded a hot watering hole with plenty of green food and relaxed there until everything returned."

"There was also that time a lot of sky water flooded parts of the valley." Littlefoot said. "There was an earthshake that separated us from our folks but we made our way back to them anyway. The worst the sky water did was make the food soggy, so we just waited for everything to dry."

Shorty was bemused by this deluge of information. "It doesn't sound like the Great Valley is as safe as people say it is."

"Nothing is perfect, Shorty." Bron said. "Every place has its dangers. The people who decide to stay learn how to deal with them."

"And it's not like those things happen all the time." Littlefoot said. "When a problem does occur, the valley bands together and we ride it out."

"Though sometimes they band together for the wrong reasons," Ruby said wryly, "or band against each other."

"Yeah, we can be at each other's throats as much as we are united." Cera said.

Chomper grimaced. "And sometimes they are united in thinking I'm going to ravage their throats."

"I guess that's only normal." Shorty said reluctantly. "There are so many different dinosaurs here with their own view on how things work. I'd be surprised if there isn't more fighting."

"It isn't always fighting." Ducky said. "Sometimes, they do get together and do the right thing. Like help get rid of the flying rocks blocking up the Thundering Falls."

"They were also willing to share the remaining green food after that." Cera said. "Though in between, they also worked together to save us from sharpteeth."

"Oh, did they save us from a lot of sharpteeth." Petrie muttered.

"And they did eventually let me and Ruby stay after we proved ourselves." Chomper said brightly.

"And from what I hear, during the swarming leaf gobbler mess, they did band together after Littlefoot's band left." Ruby said. "It's hard to search for a group together unless you're together."

"And they found a place where they can eat green food while looking for us." Littlefoot said. "It definitely isn't perfect – I know some valley residents who are good people but have done some not-so-good things. We're all stubborn in our own ways. Other dinosaurs might be different but I find they're as relatable as the longnecks I know. If the situation is grave or if we're prodded in the right way, we do team up and try to do the right thing. It could be better – but I wouldn't trade everyone here for anything else."

There were several nods in agreement and Shorty adopted a thoughtful look. Bron turned to the great view with a strangely enlightened and amused expression.

"That sounds like what happens in my herd." Bron murmured. "We're all variations of longnecks but it can sometimes feel like herding sharpteeth. There are those with clashing opinions, those who refuse to give their thoughts, those who can't make up their minds…I have to come to an agreement with and earn the trust of herd members who are every personality that I can think of. Sometimes, it's a miracle I'm able to get them from one point to another at all. I always surmised other dinosaurs had the same difficulties but it really doesn't sound that much different."

"You can say that again." Shorty said. "I can't tell you how many times I've fought with others in the herd. They sometimes drive me around the bend."

"Same with my friends." Littlefoot chuckled. "But I always come back to them."

"Hey, we're standing right here." Cera said. "You drive us around the bend too."

"That right." Petrie said. "Me not always want to go on your adventures."

Spike bayed in nodding agreement. Ducky spoke up.

"Some of these things we do are very scary, they are, they are."

"Very scary." Chomper chuckled nervously. "There's always lots of running with you."

"Sometimes I wonder if I get in as much danger with you as I would have in the Mysterious Beyond." Ruby said.

Littlefoot examined his friends worriedly as they wore thoughtful or neutral expressions. Then their faces slowly broke into smiles. Cera nudged him with her forepaw.

"But it's hard to stay away from you for long."

Petrie nodded. "Me do like some adventures…and me like being with you."

Littlefoot smiled. Spike bayed agreeably, a smile on his face. Ducky pointed at him.

"I'm happier when I'm with my friends, whatever we're doing. I wouldn't change it, nope, nope, nope."

"Same." Chomper gave a laugh. "I only knew you guys for two days before coming here, so I didn't know how it would work out. But being with you all...it feels right."

"Exploring does invite some dangers." Ruby said wryly. "But exploring is amazing, and so are my friends. If those dangers are what I have to deal with, I'm going to deal with them."

Littlefoot watched his friends stare fondly and amusingly at him, and felt his chest swell with warmth. He wasn't any stranger to them openly expressing their affection for him, but it always made him happy when it happened. Bron observed this display of friendship warmly before becoming more thoughtful and turning his attention back to the valley denizens moving below.

"Perhaps I should look into integrating the herd one day." Bron murmured.

Shorty glanced up, shocked. "You're going to allow other dinosaurs into the herd?"

"Not right away. This needs to be thought over carefully. Nevertheless…this valley and Littlefoot's friends provide an excellent demonstration that mixed communities do work. We do come across such herds in our journeys. Everyone would bring advantages and perspectives we currently don't possess. It's worth considering, at least. I won't do this without consulting the herd, Shorty. I'll ask their opinion and we'll discuss it when the time is right."

"Huh." Shorty muttered. "I wish I thought of something like that."

Bron smiled sympathetically and rubbed Shorty's back with his tail. Shorty barely noticed, glaring at the ground. Deigning now was the time to change topics, Bron returned his attention to Littlefoot's group.

"So where shall we go next?" Bron asked.

Littlefoot decided to journey to the Sheltering Grass and, over the next few hours, to several more locations. They marveled at the beauty or history of a piece of scenery. Occasionally, Littlefoot gave the next choice in location to his friends. He hoped allowing Ruby and Chomper to contribute would help Bron and Shorty acclimate to their presence. Though his father and brother said nothing since they reached the top of that hill, Littlefoot caught them glancing nervously at Ruby and Chomper. Sometimes they jumped, as though it occurred to them every now and then they had fast runner and sharptooth youths among their company. He knew it would take time for Bron and Shorty to accept Ruby and Chomper but he sort of hoped everyone would part tomorrow on good terms. Littlefoot told himself to be patient.

*It'll work out. They'll get used to each other. I just need to watch and make sure nothing takes a turn for the worst.*

After a while, the group grew tired. Getting from one place to another involved covering quite a distance. Since Bron and Shorty also looked exhausted, Littlefoot declared they should stop to eat and rest up.

"Will we still tour after this?" Shorty asked. "How many more places do you have to show?"

"Um, I don't know." Littlefoot answered. "If you two are going to come back – and I hope you will – maybe we should put off seeing everything until then. Uh, if that's okay with you."

"If you really are tired, I wouldn't mind stopping." Bron said.

Littlefoot turned to the others. "That okay with you guys?"

"Fine with me." Cera said with a full mouth as she ate from a bush with Spike. "We all need to wind down."

"Second." Chomper said. "Stalking after you guys all day was an adventure in and of itself."

"Okay." Littlefoot said. "So what will we do for the rest of the day?"

"Something that doesn't involve much moving." Petrie said.

"At least not yet, no, no, no." Ducky said.

Ruby scratched her chin. "What games that don't involve moving can be called games anyway?"

Spike brightened. He stopped eating from the bush, and shoved his head in. Cera had to stop herself from munching his nose as it poked out through the other side. She glared.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Cera asked.

Spike made a shushing noise and became incredibly still. The other stared in confusion until Ducky brightened.

"Oh, hide and seek! That's a game we can play without moving much, isn't it Spike?"

Spike nodded cheerily, rustling the leaves, and decided to take another chomp out of the foliage while he was there. The others turned Spike's suggestion in their heads.

"Hide and seek." Petrie said. "Yes, that can work."

"We wouldn't have to do much while hiding." Littlefoot said. "Good idea, Spike."

"Great for some." Cera said. "But someone has to be the seeker."

"Cera is right." Ruby said. "The seeker must seek those who hide, and that's a lot of work."

Shorty flopped to the ground. "I'm not going to do it."

"Me either." Ducky said. "I would rather be findeded."

The others shook their heads, their bodies leaden from moving all day. Bron chewed treestars, looked among the children, and sighed fondly.

"Okay. I'll volunteer for the role."

"Are you sure?" Littlefoot asked. "We can find another game…"

"Very sure. As the grownup here, it's my responsibility and I can refuel myself within a few minutes. Our walk around the valley is far from the most I traveled in a day. Besides…" Bron's eyes twinkled. "I do find some enjoyment in hide and seek. Remember Littlefoot?"

"Huh?" Littlefoot's expression dawned and he laughed. "Oh yeah, that. You did sound like you were having fun."

Shorty rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, here we go."

"You're more than welcome not to play, Shorty" Cera asked.

"Hey, I'm not being left out. It's just…" Shorty looked at Bron. "Don't be too embarrassing."

Bron chuckled. "I promise to restrain myself."

Littlefoot could see his friends were bemused by Shorty embarrassment but when eyes turned to him, he only smiled mysteriously. Littlefoot knew but supposed his friends were better off learning about it themselves. He couldn't wait for their reactions. Once everyone had their fill, Bron walked up to the tallest tree and hid his head inside. The sheer ridiculousness of the image brought to mind Spike's earlier head hiding stunt and a few giggled at the sight.

"This is to make sure I don't see where you go." Bron's muffled voice said helpfully. "When I count to thirty treestars, you all have better found a nice hiding place or I'm going to get you. Ready? One treestar, two treestar, three treestar…"

The others scattered. Petrie disappeared above the treetops. Ruby paused and climbed up a tree. Shorty went one direction, leading Cera and Spike, and Littlefoot went the opposite direction, followed by Ducky and Chomper. He surveyed his surroundings for a hiding place and nearly tripped into a little indentation surrounded by closely clumped bushes. A boulder must have laid here once but it had since rolled off the nearby hill and no grass poked out of the earth. There was enough room for three dinosaur children to drop in and duck their heads low.

"There, this should do." Littlefoot said as he settled down.

"Hopefully." Ducky glanced up anxiously. "Will he try not to step on us? I really wouldn't like that, no, no, no."

"Don't worry, he's careful with where he puts his feet." Littlefoot restrained his smile. "You'll hear how very soon. Don't react to it or you'll give our position away."

Ducky and Chomper were bemused but the distant echo of Bron's counting reached its climax. There was a pause after he reached "thirty treestars" and then his voice reverberated out.

"Ready or not, I am coming to get you."

Ducky and Chomper twitched, and covered their mouths to suppress giggles. Littlefoot grinned. The playful, wavering tone Bron adopted was so unlike his calm, even timber that it was comical. Even now, having heard that kind of voice before, Littlefoot had to push down the laughter rising up his throat.

"What's he doing?" Chomper asked, barely keeping his chuckle down to a whisper.

"He said it's to make sure others knows he's the one approaching them." Littlefoot answered. "That way, there aren't any dangerous mix ups if sharpteeth are around. I believe he's honest about that…but I also think he speaks that way because he finds it fun!"

Ducky nodded. "It does sound like he's having fun, it does, it does."

"Being herd leader sounds hard," Chomper said thoughtfully, "so why not be silly once in a while?"

"I think he said something like that when we first met." Littlefoot said. "I also think…he wanted to make up for not being there for me. So he did his best to be a father for even the children who had families. He wants us kids to be happy. I can see it when we played together. Whenever he did something goofy and I laughed, it was like he got handed the best treestar around. I hope he doesn't overwork himself doing that, though. As long as he's enjoying himself, we will too."

Ducky became thoughtful. "Shorty doesn't seem to be enjoying himself very much."

"I think he enjoyed being with us." Littlefoot replied. "It's just that talk when we looked over the valley seemed to awaken something. Remember what he said?"

"Something about wishing he came up with some idea?" Chomper said, confused.

Littlefoot sighed. "I think he feels a bit inadequate. He's happy to be with me and Dad – but no one would take him in before us. I think he's still trying to prove himself. I want him comfortable and assured he has a place with us but it's hard to know what to say without stepping on his toes. Do you have any advice, Ducky?"

"Huh?" Ducky blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

"You have Spike as an adopted brother and since Shorty is Littlefoot's adopted brother, maybe you can help him." Chomper said.

"Oh, that's right." Ducky brightened. "We have that in common, we do, we do."

"That's why I'm asking you, Ducky." Littlefoot said. "I never had a brother or sister before. How do I make sure Shorty fits in?"

Ducky rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I just treat Spike like my other brothers and sisters. He's bigger and eats more but I'm as happy to see him as my other siblings. He doesn't seem to mind much of anything. The only time he had an issue was when he met Tippy and his mom, and I was being…um, a bit grumpy with him. You remember that, Littlefoot?"

"Yeah." Littlefoot smiled kindly. "I'm sure his doubts weren't because of you. He seemed to become aware he was different, though for him, that led him to connect with other spiketails. For Shorty, that difference has been clear to him since…well, since he needed new grownups to look after him. I don't think being a slightly different longneck is the issue. It's more like he's trying to prove he's, um…"

"He wants to be valued and admired so he'll stay with a family?" Chomper suggested.

"Um, that's it precisely." Littlefoot said.

"I don't know what to say about that." Ducky said. "Some of my brothers and sisters want to be valued, but that's because there are so many of us. They still feel they are part of the family. Whenever they feel overlooked, we try to tell them they belong and are valued. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. Not even Spike's great licks work all the time. Mama said it takes a while to get over an issue and it can come back. The most you can do, she says, is make them feel welcome and really part of the family."

"That sounds like a lot of work but if it's for him..." Littlefoot sighed. "But how do I act like he's part of the family? I'm kind of new at being a brother."

"Oh, they are kind of like if your parents are your best friends. Not that your parents can't be your best friends but…brothers and sisters are closer to your age. You can hang out, play and joke with them, talk…okay, there's some stuff I wouldn't talk to a lot of them about." Ducky added with a giggle. "But it's great, it is. You'll like having a brother. Just act like he's both family and friend, like me and Spike are. If that's hard, um…you'll figure something out. Everyone's different, and that's okay."

"If you're sure." Littlefoot smiled. "Thanks, Ducky."

"No problem. If you need more advice, you know where to look."

"I'll help too." Chomper said. "I mean, I have no brothers and sisters, so I don't know what I'll do but…"

"Don't worry." Littlefoot said. "As our friend, you can help."

"Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said. "Littlefoot and Shorty were only children before they became brothers, so you might have something good to say."

Chomper slowly smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Littlefoot thought it over. Ducky's advice wasn't bad. Littlefoot didn't know how to approach a brother, especially one with such issues of self-esteem and belonging, but he had long experience at being a friend. He became friends with all sorts of personalities and had become somewhat adept at dealing with their insecurities. From that perspective, a bond with Shorty wasn't so intimidating.

In fact, it wouldn't be that different from his friendship with Cera. She was prickly and brash, and they didn't always see eye-to-eye. Yet when she struggled and doubt threatened to overwhelm her, he and the others were there for her. These moments mightn't make Cera a model of propriety overnight. Bit by bit, though, he could see their help had made her more comfortable with herself. At her best, she made life fun and lively and she was there for her friends too. With those benefits, Littlefoot's friendship with Cera was worth all the struggle that came along with it.

Littlefoot could have that kind of relationship with Shorty. He had caught glimpses of a sharp wit and an edge of mischief that he wanted to know better. Littlefoot would be his sensitive brother, taking Shorty's feelings into consideration but answering mischief with mischief. When Shorty needed space, Littlefoot would give it. When Shorty needed or wanted help, though, Littlefoot would assist him to the best of his ability. Littlefoot's spirits soared as things seemed to slide into place. He looked forward to when he next met Shorty so he could put all of this into action.

Littlefoot was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't notice the rumbling footsteps or the rustle from the treetops. He did notice when Ducky and Chomper became ominously quiet. Littlefoot looked up just in time to see Bron's face abruptly pop through the leaves.

"Found you!"

Littlefoot jumped, leaping out of the ground indentation. Ducky and Chomper gasped, and then laughed heartily. Littlefoot's heart hammered but once he saw his father's wide victorious smile, he joined in the laughter.

"That was a good scare!" Littlefoot chuckled. "How did you find us?"

"Oh, I just followed the sound of conversation." Bron said airily. "Don't feel too bad. It's hard to keep quiet in a game that involves a lot of waiting."

"Ain't that for sure. We probably should have kept our voice down but it cleared some stuff up, so-"

"Hey, watch where you're stepping!" Ducky warned.

Littlefoot blinked and his rear foot made contact with a slope. He staggered, and scrambled but he couldn't get a good grip and so he quickly slid down the steep hill.

"Littlefoot!" Bron cried.

Littlefoot spun around and landed on top of a hole – one among many. He was on a small plain where hollow protrusions poked out all over the place. There was an almighty hissing rumble and one distant hole spouted steam with great force. Another hole shook and also shot out vaporized water. A third hole soon did the same, and then another, and another. Even from here, Littlefoot could feel the heat from this amazing and frightening sight. He became cognizant that he was on top of one of these steam shooters and it was shaking ominously. Terror shot through his veins. If Littlefoot was struck point blank, he was a goner…

"Littlefoot, look out!"

There was the sound of feet sliding through gravel and Chomper ran around into view. He shoved Littlefoot off the hole and Littlefoot rolled to safety. In putting all his strength into that shove, though, Chomper stumbled and fell on top of the hole. Chomper panicked as the rumbling turned into a roar and Littlefoot stood up in horror.

"Chomper!"

A tail whipped out and snatched Chomper away. A second later, the hole erupted, blasting out steam and heat. Littlefoot ducked for cover, hugging against the hill and making himself as small as possible. Something wrapped around his middle and he was jerked from the eruption radius. Bron's tail raised Littlefoot over the hill, Chomper clinging tightly not far from him. The pair passed over trees and shrubbery before Bron found a clearing to deposit them. While Littlefoot and Chomper shook their heads and put themselves together, Ducky ran into view, worry plain on her face.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"We're fine." Littlefoot panted.

Bron drew close, inspecting Littlefoot from every angle, looking like he saw a ghost.

"You really scared me there." Bron said. "If you were on that hole a moment longer…"

Littlefoot lowered his eyes. "Sorry. I knew the hill was there but I was distracted. If Chomper hadn't pushed me off that hole, I wouldn't have got off in time."

Chomper, in the meantime, was receiving a hug from Ducky.

"That was a risky thing you did, it was, it was," she said sternly.

"But those steam shooters looked dangerous!" Chomper protected. "I had to act," he turned thoughtful for a moment. "Strange, though. It feels like I've seen something like them before…"

Before he could go too far down that sidetrack, a soft voice interceded.

"Chomper. You saved my son."

Chomper turned to Bron, who gazed at him in amazement. Chomper became nervous.

"It was only natural." Chomper said. "Littlefoot's my friend. Of course I would do anything for a friend."

"That's correct." Bron murmured. "You could have put more thought into what you did but I understand that impulse. Not doing anything when someone's in trouble just isn't an option for us."

"I guess it's not." Chomper said sheepishly.

"So this is your true self." Bron's expression softened. "I'm sorry. It must have been painful for you to have Shorty and I react so suspiciously. With you and Ruby, it's clear Littlefoot knows what he's talking about. I hope you can forgive me."

"It is tiring to have that reaction all of the time," Chomper admitted, "but it's okay. You were just worried about Littlefoot and his friends," he fidgeted. "So if we both understand that…maybe we can be friends?"

Bron slowly smiled. "Friends we are, then."

He gave Chomper a tender nuzzle and Chomper laughed with delight. Ducky jumped in the air and cheered. Laughing, Littlefoot couldn't resist joining her in celebrating Bron's acceptance of their sharptooth friend.

Once that was over, the four remembered they still had a game of hide and seek to play. Littlefoot, Ducky, and Chomper accompanied Bron as he playfully called out to the forest, searching for the remaining hiders. A rustle from a low tree caught Bron's attention. Slowly, he led the three closer as the murmur of hushed voices became clear through the thick leaves.

"…couldn't fly then, so me had to be good at climbing." Petrie was whispering. "Balance is important even now me can fly. Me fallen from enough trees to know that."

"Thanks for the advice, Petrie." Ruby replied. "Climbing trees is hard when you have long limbs, so I'll climb as you advise. There are some berries I wouldn't mind picking from the taller trees."

"No problem. Me can't catch friends if they fall from climbing, so better to be prepared."

Carefully, Bron grabbed a branch with his tail. Littlefoot, Ducky, and Chomper struggled to keep quiet. With a dramatic flourish, he pulled the branch away, revealing Petrie and Ruby perched on a thick, reliable tree limb.

"Found you!" Bron chirped.

Petrie yelped and fell on his back. Ruby gave a start but immediately regained her composure.

"You did," she said, clasping her hands together. "Our talk about finding a solution to my climbing problem seems to have led us to being found, Petrie."

Petrie gave a shaky laugh. "You could say that."

"As I said to Littlefoot and the others here, it's hard to keep quiet when you hide." Bron said easily. "What were you were discussing, if I may ask?"

"Ruby wanted to climb trees better and me gave her advice." Petrie said.

"Climbing trees is different from climbing rocks." Ruby said. "There aren't many high trees where I'm from in the Mysterious Beyond, so it's better to learn with the high trees in the Great Valley."

"Being in the valley seems to have opened up all sorts of opportunities for you." Bron replied.

"It has." Ruby's eyes became dreamy. "Here, I'm encountering new facts, new ways, whether I'm talking to the valley residents or going on adventures with my friends. Everyday feels like a learning experience. I do miss my family, but I wouldn't want to miss what I have now."

"You do value being here." Bron said.

Ruby nodded. "I have Chomper to thank. Not only did he become my friend, his friends became my friends too. I like being with them. You should know I wouldn't knowingly hurt them."

"I can see now. Sorry for the distrust Shorty and I showed to you." At Ruby's surprised and touched reaction, Bron added. "Littlefoot and Chomper cleared things up. Clearly, Littlefoot had gained two good friends in my absence."

Slowly, a relieved smile graced Ruvy's lips. "I knew Littlefoot and Chomper would know of a way to clear things up. They are good friends themselves. And so is Petrie, Ducky, Cera, Spike, and everyone. I hope I can include you and Shorty in that 'everyone' at some point."

"You'll have to ask Shorty his thoughts about that proposal, but as for me, I believe you can already include me in that 'everyone.'" Bron raised his tail to Ruby and Petrie's branch. "As a sort of penance for my rudeness, may I help you down from that tree?"

"I would be honored to accept such an honor."

So saying, Ruby rose carefully from her perch and stepped onto Bron's tail. The tail rocked and Ruby yelped as she fell on her backside and slid all the way down where she landed safely on the grass.

"Woah, that was kind of fun." Ruby turned and called over Petrie. "Hey Petrie, why don't you try and see if it's your kind of fun?"

"Me not very good at landings in these sliding games." Petrie visually followed the path of Bron's tail before stealing himself. "But okay. Make sure me land safely!"

Breathing deeply, Petrie flopped off the branch and onto Bron's tail. He squealed and flailed a bit while he slid down and backflipped through the air. Ruby threw her hands out and caught him. Petrie panted from within Ruby's arms.

"Thanks." Petrie said. "Hey, that wasn't so bad. It was fun."

"Hey, can I go next?" Ducky asked.

"Me too, I want a turn!" Chomper said.

Bron chuckled. "We're still haven't even found the others yet. Let's wait until we complete this game before we consider another one."

"You heard him guys." Littlefoot said. "Let's go look for those three."

Meanwhile, Shorty was with Cera and Spike in a small cave hidden by a thick tree. Cera had tracked it down and determined it would be hard for Bron to find them if he didn't know there was a hiding place behind the tree. Shorty had his doubts but his mind was elsewhere. Spike stamped back beside them, having quietly eaten from a few bushes growing at the base of the tree. Cera gave him the stink eye, but offered no word as she listened to Bron's voice in the distance.

*It sounds like he's having fun with Littlefoot and his new pals.* Shorty thought.

Shorty struggled to push down the flash of envy in his gut. It was a complicated task but Shorty's feelings about Littlefoot were complicated. When Littlefoot came around, he completely grabbed Bron's attention. Bron was so grateful to have his son back he spent as much time with him as possible. Bron didn't appear to spare much notice of his other charge. Shorty burned with resentment. Because of Littlefoot, Bron might lose interest in him like all the other grownups did. Shorty would be alone once again and he couldn't help but lay the blame at Littlefoot's feet.

He never expected Littlefoot to not only reach out but ask him to be a part of the family. Jealousy soon melted and mixed in with hope and warmth. Since Littlefoot's actions, Shorty became closer to Bron than ever. Bron agreed to be his surrogate father, giving Shorty extra attention when an issue plagued his mind and playing with him when time permitted. It was all mushy and embarrassing and wonderful. In spite of himself, Shorty felt he owed Littlefoot for that uncommon selflessness and compassion. He never thought about having a sibling but if he must have one, there were fewer that were better than Littlefoot.

Though Shorty liked Littlefoot now, those envious feelings hadn't gone away. Often throughout their journeys, Bron would mention the accomplishments of Littlefoot and his friends. The tales of adventure and rescue were certainly riveting and when Bron told these stories, the pride in his voice was clear. Compared to those tales, Shorty's accomplishments felt quite plain and ordinary.

*I wish I can do something that's on Littlefoot's level Bron would be proud of. I know he says I'll find it one day…but I don't want to take my time while Littlefoot continues to impress him. Littlefoot's a good guy, I don't mind him, but going on rescue missions, befriending sharpteeth and fast runners…how can anyone keep up?*

"Yeah, he's annoying, isn't he?"

Confused, Shorty looked to Cera. Her gaze was dry but understanding.

"Littlefoot." Cera continued. "He's driving you around the bend. I can tell."

"What – what are you talking about?" Shorty asked.

"Oh, let's not be vague. Everyone heard you on that hill. You're jealous of him. He's done all this stuff and he's annoyingly natural at it while you struggle to catch up."

"It's – it's not like I hate him or anything," Shorty muttered.

"Who said anything about hate?" Cera said impatiently. "For your information, Littlefoot annoys me too."

Shorty gazed at her in surprise. "Isn't he your friend?"

"My best friend. I wouldn't trade him for anything." Cera grimaced. "But he can be hard to stand. He's self-righteous, moralizing, wants to help everyone right down to the baby stuck in a tree, and has such an annoyingly clear head in danger. He's just so, so insufferably-"

"Perfect!" Shorty nodded energetically. "Yeah, yeah. I've been thinking exactly that. Not like I want to."

"Hey, no need to be ashamed of those thoughts. They're normal for friends and family. You were just grumping about how embarrassing Bron was with his hide and seek voice, yet it's obvious you would rather cut off your own tail than have anything happen to him. The issue is finding a way to deal with our friends and family when they become annoying."

Spike bobbed his head and made a sound of fond exasperation. Shorty was surprised. If there were any two individuals who didn't seem to have much in common, it was Cera and Spike. Yet here, the two agreed. Now that Shorty thought about it, though, there was that time earlier today where Spike appeared exasperated with Ducky. Whatever issues there were, they clearly didn't impede Spike and Ducky's obvious mutual affection.

Shorty considered Cera's words. Her advice was obvious, he thought. He had been intuitively aware that one could both love and be annoyed by someone but it was nice to have that fact brought to the forefront. She was right. Shorty didn't need to be ashamed of how his family annoyed him. It didn't negate his love for them, and vice versa. If Cera and Littlefoot's other friends could be honest about it, why couldn't Shorty? It wasn't like Bron or Littlefoot wouldn't think any less of him for it.

Yet Shorty wasn't sure he could be that honest. The experiences that deprived him of a family for so long left him with a delicate pride and showing any weakness opened up deep fears Shorty wanted to keep hidden. His mind played out scenarios of what might happen if he spilled out his secret feelings. Though a part of him knew those scenarios wouldn't happen, Shorty's first instincts were to keep his mouth shut and put on an air of unconcern. Maybe one day Shorty could be honest. In the meantime, though, he could become comfortable with what Cera suggested.

"Okay, I get what you're saying." Shorty said. "But how do I deal with these feelings? It's not like we can tell Littlefoot to stop being so selfless or perfect or anything."

"Of course not. Then he wouldn't be Littlefoot. But there is fun way to deal with these feelings. We can give him some payback." Cera grinned deviously. "And I know just the plan…"

Quietly, Cera laid out her plan. Shorty listened with some skepticism but a devious grin of his own formed and Spike struggled to keep his naughty giggles silent. It was a plan that called back to some of the meaner mischief Shorty used to get up to yet he had a hard time picturing Bron being that cross when all was said and done. It didn't take long for both Shorty and Spike to agree with it.

"When do we start?" Shorty asked.

"As soon as this game's over." Cera answered. "When the others wonder about what to play next, we jump in with our suggestion. Just act cool and innocent."

Shorty nodded, adopting his most carefree and unsuspicious expression. Cera appeared merely amused by the effect but deigned not to comment. They waited for Bron and the others to find them. It didn't take long. Within a few minutes, the echo of heavy footsteps and Bron's playful voice came closer, poking around potential nearby hiding places before swinging to the tree blocking the cave from view. There was a rustle from above and a "aha" of triumph as the shadow of Bron's neck appeared.

"I've found you!" Bron said. "You were clever to hide behind here but now I can see your shadows. Come out now."

Slowly, Shorty, Cera, and Spike trawled out of the cave and around the tree to see Littlefoot and the others still chuckling over Bron's antics. Spike went over to receive a sisterly pat from Ducky while Shorty and Cera stood beside Littlefoot, Cera disgruntled at being found in such a silly manner while Shorty appeared ready to drop dead from embarrassment. Those two were feeling those emotions to some extent but it was a good cover for the plan churning in their minds.

Bron smiled at them. "I hope I wasn't the only one enjoying my time here."

"No, it was fun." Littlefoot said.

"You make me laugh." Chomper giggled.

"You certainly made hiding and waiting not boring, oh yes, yes, yes!" Ducky said.

"Me and Petrie didn't hear much because we were talking." Ruby admitted.

"You did make us jump." Petrie said. "Well, you made me jump but…"

Cera shrugged. "Eh, it wasn't too bad."

"At least I didn't see the others' reaction to you." Shorty muttered.

"If it's any consolation, I saw no one react to my silliness either." Bron replied. "Do you all want to go another round? It would be more of a challenge if you eight decided to hide by yourselves."

"I think that's more for you than for any of us." Shorty said.

"Alright then, what other games do you suggest?"

"We can slide down your tail?" Ruby suggested.

This caused a stir among the children.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to go!" Chomper said eagerly.

"We did get carried but it's not the same thing." Littlefoot said.

"I wouldn't mind another go at it." Ruby said.

"And I wouldn't mind a first go." Ducky said.

"Me neither." Petrie agreed. "Um, me mean another go, not a first go."

Bron chuckled. "Very well. If that's what you kids want. Is that okay with you, Shorty, Cera, Spike?"

"It sounds right," Shorty said, "but we should add something to make it more exciting."

"Oh? What do you suggest?"

"There's a small mud pit not that far from here." Cera said, jerking her head to the south. "It isn't deep and the mud's harmless but it would add a bit of a thrill to see if we can slide down your tail without falling in. What do you guys say? The worst that can happen is one of us gets messy."

Petrie cringed. "Me not know about getting messy."

"Mud isn't the worst thing you can get covered in." Ruby said thoughtfully.

Spike made a bay of agreement, giggling over the prospect of falling in and getting muddied up. Ducky looked at Spike and shrugged.

"We can always clean ourselves up anyway," she said.

"I wouldn't mind having to take a bath." Chomper said.

There were nods of agreement, some intrigued by the challenge and others shrugging indifferently. Shorty was relieved to note Littlefoot was in the former category. Littlefoot appeared to look forward to it. After all, if they got dirty, it wasn't like it was permanent. Bron gave a chuckle.

"If that's what you want, why should I say no? Cera, may you lead us to this mud pit?"

Cera agreed and went ahead to lead with Shorty not far behind her. Shorty saw Littlefoot, Bron, and a few others giving the pair bemused looks. No doubt they were wondering when Shorty and Cera got so chummy. Shorty hoped it wouldn't arise too much suspicion. After all, he and Cera did hang out a bit near the end of the longneck migration. Shorty only prayed he, Cera, and Spike could keep themselves inconspicuous until the plan was set in motion.

The group eventually came across the mud pit. It indeed wasn't big, running half the length of Bron's tail and being less wide than Bron's torso. The mud was dark and a bit soupy, only three-quarters as high as Ducky in height. When Bron experimentally dipped a foot in, it emerged out with no more trouble than if it had been water. He carefully stepped away and threw his tail over the pit.

"It does seem safe." Bron observed. "So who wants to go first? This might be a bit of a test, so you might end up in the mud here."

"Oh, me, me!" Chomper waved a stubby arm up.

"Me thought you didn't like mud?" Petrie said.

"But I've been waiting forever to do this." Chomper replied. "I'm coming, Bron!"

Chomper scampered around the mud pit. Bron picked him up with his teeth and placed him gently onto the longneck's tail base. Chomper stepped experimentally forward and plopped onto his rear, visually following the curvature of Bron's tail right up to where it terminated on the side where his friends stood. Chomper stole himself.

"I'm ready!" he said.

Bron jerked the base of his tail, and Chomper yelped and slipped downward. He slid faster and faster, and Bron hastily adjusted his tail placement so Chomper zoomed over the mud pit at a safer speed. Littlefoot held his breath until Chomper made it over and flipped in the air from the speed, landing with a stagger. Chomper panted, appearing startled he was able to land on his own two feet.

"Chomper, are you alright?" Littlefoot asked.

Chomper paused and twirled around, displaying all his teeth in a wide grin.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed. "C'mon guys, try it. I'll wait my turn. You must see what it's like!"

That was more than enough encouragement for his friends. If Chomper was willing to stand aside so others could experience something exciting, then it must be quite a treat. Cera stepped up.

"If Chomper can do it, I can," she said firmly.

Bron picked her up and placed her in the same position as Chomper, watching his tail carefully as he evened it out. He nodded.

"Okay kids, you all won't be in for quite the ride Chomper was on but now I can guarantee your journey and landing will be safer."

"Whatever makes you happy." Cera said. "Let's do this already."

Bron twitched his tail and Cera was soon sailing. Her speed and balance were much more sedate than Chomper's but it was still a wild ride as the width of the tail narrowed. She wobbled a bit from the built up speed and her eyes went down nervously as she passed above the mud put. Yet she made it onto the other side and landed on all fours near the others with nothing more alarming than a brief yip. She recovered and looked back with a mix of pride and exhilaration.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Cera remarked. "Any of you scaredy eggs want to go next?"

It turned out more than one was ready to be next and not all of them were scaredy eggs. One by one, the eight children took their turns riding down Bron's tail, wailing excitedly or fearfully depending upon their nature. Many took multiple turns. For the smaller of their number, they found their balance sliding down wasn't as firm and they wobbled their arms to stay aloft when they passed the mud pit. Littlefoot found the game as fun as Chomper and the others claimed. It was like going down that hill earlier but much safer. Littlefoot could appreciate the wind and experience the thrill of moving quickly under the grip of someone he trusted. It was no surprise he eagerly awaited to make more turns.

He was slightly breathless by the time he took his three additional turns and elected to watch the remainder who had the energy to continue enjoying the ride. As laughter and whoops filled the air, Littlefoot exchanged a smile with his father. This was what ordinary days should be like, he thought. Being with your friends, playing with family, and seeing them mix and enjoy each other's company. Whatever troubles there were today, some of which Littlefoot caused himself, he was glad he could spend some more time with Bron and Shorty. He only wished there were more days where he could be in their company and help them when they needed help…

A loud splat distracted Littlefoot from his musings. It turned out Spike had wobbled on his third descent down Bron's tail and fell into the pit. Spike blinked, bemusedly examining the parts of himself covered in mud. Really, he wasn't much chuffed about the situation he was in. Ducky went to the edge and clicked her tongue good-naturedly.

"Oh Spike, you shouldn't have moved around so much," she said. "See how steadily I slid down? You should have done that, yes you should have."

Spike laughed sheepishly. Shaking his head fondly, Littlefoot went over and lent his tail out.

"Here Spike, grab on. I'll pull you out."

Spike bayed agreeably and placed his mouth onto Littlefoot's tail. Littlefoot scrambled forward. He worked hard yet no matter what he did, Spike's weight seemed to make sure he didn't make much progress. Cera and Shorty stepped closer.

"It seems you can't solve everything on your own." Cera said. "I'll lend a paw."

"Me too." Shorty said.

"Thanks." Littlefoot panted. "This is more difficult than I thought."

Cera and Shorty went on either side of Littlefoot, wrapped their tails around his, and added to the pulling. The pair made the sounds of doing great effort but little did Littlefoot notice that Cera and Shorty weren't moving much or that Spike planted his feet in the mud and was offering great resistance. Littlefoot only noticed Cera and Shorty press against him and occasionally stagger, wobbling him to the left or right.

"Steady, you two." Littlefoot said. "Oh, this mud is weirdly sticky…but I'm sure we can get him out of it."

"Ah, there it is." Shorty said. "Is he always so Mr. Positive?"

"Oh, all the time." Cera said. "It keeps us alive but it can get tiring."

Littlefoot blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon, Littlefoot. Don't deny it. You're always saying 'we can do it,' even for the most inane thing. Can't you see how annoying that is?"

"I…don't say it that much. But if we want to help people, we have to have that kind of attitude."

"And that's his savior side." Cera told Shorty. "You've already heard about how much trouble that's got us in."

"Definitely." Shorty agreed. "I can't hold it against him, since it saved me from running into sharpteeth, but boy can he be mushy."

Littlefoot flushed. He had no idea where this was coming from but Cera and Shorty's expressions held hints of playfulness and their light tone made it hard to be mad at them.

"Um, what are you guys getting at?" Littlefoot asked. "We're trying to help Spike here, remember?"

"Don't worry, we'll help Spike." Cera said.

"We just want to express our appreciation of you." Shorty said. "How you always try to steer us on the right path…"

"Even if you're quite bullheaded and moralizing. We do appreciate how you reach out and look after us…"

"Even if it feels like having another sappy parent. Geez, it's clear even after a day with you…"

Littlefoot laughed sheepishly. "I can't help it. You're my friend, Cera. And Shorty, you're my brother. I want you guys to be happy."

Cera rolled her eyes. "Oh, we know that. Still, it helps. We just want to thank you, for all your did for us, the good and the annoying. We have something to give you."

Littlefoot suddenly became aware of Shorty and Cera steering him to face the mud pit, getting him close to the edge. Littlefoot's tail slipped from Spike's, who looked on with anticipation. Littlefoot became wary.

"Uh guys, what are you doing?" he asked.

Shorty grinned. "Why, paying you back."

"For everything." Cera then said loudly. "Now!"

Shorty vanished. He reappeared on Cera's side and Littlefoot found himself being quickly shoved. It was happening faster than Littlefoot could react. He could only yelp as he wobbled and toppled over the edge.

There was a mucky splash and Littlefoot blinked as he rolled over, covered from head to tail in mud. There was a gale of laughter and he saw Cera and Shorty laughing. Ducky, Petrie, Ruby, and Chomper stared between Littlefoot and Cera and Shorty, not quite believing what transpired. Bron wore a similar expression that was beginning to melt into reproach. Cera and Shorty continued to shake with mirth.

"Oh man," Shorty chortled, "you didn't see this coming at all."

"Didn't suspect we would work together to have some fun, did you?" Cera snickered. "This is our reward-payback for all you did to help us and drive us around the bend. What do you think?"

Littlefoot was still blinking in disbelief, attempting to digest what just happened. He turned to Spike, who laughed knowingly. Littlefoot realized Spike had also been in on the plan. Cera had been the one who suggested the risk with the mud pit. Shorty had been the one encouraging them all to take turns sliding down Bron's tail. When Spike accidentally-on-purpose flopped into the pit, Littlefoot would have a reason to get closer and Spike would offer enough resistance that Cera and Shorty could come in as help. This had been their plot from the beginning and it took a few moments for Littlefoot to comprehend that he truly didn't see what was coming.

Bron gazed at the pair sternly. "That was uncalled for. You shouldn't have done something so mean."

"Oh c'mon Bron, this is far from the meanest thing I've done." Shorty said.

"Kids play practical jokes on each other." Cera said. "It's fun. Besides, look at his face. Have you seen him with such an expression before?"

Cera pointed at Littlefoot for illustration and snorted before she continued laughing. Shorty and Spike did the same. The others stared at Littlefoot, and he saw more than one now struggle to keep a straight face. Littlefoot thought he should be feel hurt but he did become aware of the placement of the mud on his body, the wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression he wore. He was the literal picture of someone thunderstruck by a surprise. He did look pretty silly. Littlefoot couldn't stop a grin splitting his face. A soft chuckle escaped his throat, rising higher and higher, until laughter vibrated his chest and he stamped a forefoot into the mud, making himself even messier. The others stopped laughing to gaze at him in confusion or fondness.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be enjoying yourself." Shorty teased. "Cut it out."

"I can't help it." Littlefoot laughed. "This is all so ridiculous. Everything."

"You're ridiculous." Cera said. "Still, Shorty's right. If you continue to have fun, we'll have to do something drastic."

"Like what? I'd like to see you stop me."

The others looked between Littlefoot and his challenging grin and Cera and Shorty's cheeky expressions. Since neither party seemed hurt by the prank, they allowed their fond amusement to show. Petrie chuckled self-consciously, Ducky giggled into her palm, Chomper snorted and laughed openly, and Ruby chuckled lowly. Even Bron couldn't stop a good natured smile from splitting his muzzle. Cera and Shorty examined this reaction before deciding to take things to the next level.

"Spike, push him in the mud." Cera said.

Spike's side bumped into Littlefoot, who lost his footing and fell. That only made Littlefoot laugh again and he bumped Spike in return. Spike laughed even more and they began competitively bumping into one another, unashamedly silly. Rolling their eyes, Shorty and Cera stepped closer.

"Do we have to go in there to break you two up?" Shorty demanded.

In response, Littlefoot and Spike flung their messy forelegs and mud spattered on Shorty and Cera. Shorty and Cera started, examined the mess on their chest and forelegs, and glared at Littlefoot and Spike.

"Oh, you asked for it." Cera said.

"We're coming to get you!" Shorty said.

Shorty and Cera jumped in. They splattered themselves with more mud, but they ignored this in favor of charging Littlefoot. They tackled him onto his back and roughhoused, splatting mud onto whatever parts of him haven't been dirtied yet. Littlefoot was still laughing, smearing the stuff back on them. Shorty and Cera's roughhousing held a light, competitive edge. Their gritted teeth occasionally devolved into grins when they gained the advantage over him.

"We have you now!" Cera said triumphantly. "You won't escape-"

A large body shoved against her before she could finish. Spike got in, wrestling Cera away from the action. Cera growled and pulled Spike into a headlock, both of them stumbling on their hind legs.

"Spike, whose side are you on?" Cera demanded.

Spike giggled, grinning unabashedly even as he attempted to pull out of the headlock. Cera smirked.

"Okay. If you want to play, you'll get it."

Cera suddenly jumped on top of him, causing Spike's giggles to briefly turn into a squeal of alarm. There was a noise of indignation from the sidelines.

"Hey, Spike shouldn't be fighting alone." Ducky said. "I'll be joining in!"

Ducky leapt in and stroked over, gathering mud into her hands before chucking it at the back of Cera's frill. She jumped when it made impact, allowing Spike to roll hard and reverse their position. She twitched and struggled under his weight.

"Hey, why's everyone ganging up on me?" Cera complained.

"You ganged up on Littlefoot and my brother, so that's more than fair, yep, yep, yep!" Ducky said.

"That's not really fair. I don't have someone helping my side."

Ducky was closing in, still throwing mud balls at Cera while Spike kept her a steady target. The siblings were interrupted when two larger mud balls swiftly struck them, distracting Spike enough for Cera to shove him off. She turned to see Ruby walking up, still padding mud into spheres in her hands.

"I'll equalize this unequal match, Cera." Ruby said. "More fun for everyone."

Cera rolled up a mud ball with a wicked grin. "I don't object to more fun."

"Hey Littlefoot, need any help?" Petrie called.

Littlefoot, who continued to struggle with Shorty on top, shook his head with a chuckle. "Not really. I'm enjoying myself here. You can join the others, though."

"A glutton for punishment, are we?" Shorty taunted. "Well, there's more of that coming!"

He applied a noogie to his brother's cheek, causing Littlefoot to squeak and jostle some more. At some point, Littlefoot managed to unbalance himself and Shorty, and lead them to plop messily onto their sides. Littlefoot rolled out of Shorty's reach and flung mud with quick flicks of the tail. Shorty sputtered and staggered from the sudden assault, looking scandalized.

"Hey, remember who has the tail whipping abilities here!" he called.

As demonstration, Shorty's tail tip flicked through the mud and slung it with swift and accurate flicks. Littlefoot was caught off guard and slipped under the barrage but quickly recovered and returned fire with as much enthusiasm, if not accuracy. The mud slings started to lose aim as it went on, the brothers scampering around each other to dodge and get in a better position to strike back. The others in the mud pit made noises of dismay as they got caught in the crossfire. Petrie got hit straight in mid-flap and he spluttered as he flopped on the ground.

"Whoops!" Littlefoot said. "Sorry, Petrie!"

"It alright." Petrie said resignedly. "But if you hit me again, me will hit back."

Littlefoot was about to say something soothing, but Shorty slung in more mud and it struck his mouth. Littlefoot gagged and spat it out, leaving him distracted enough for Shorty to escalate the attack. Littlefoot regained his senses and leapt out of the way, but Shorty followed, flicking mud with the same energy, his jeering laughter not wavering….

At least until one of his mud flicks missed their target and struck Chomper straight in the face. Shorty and Littlefoot stopped, watching Chomper, dread clear on Shorty's face.

"Um…oops?" Shorty said.

For a moment, all Chomper did was stand there, stunned, blinking the mud out of his eyes. Then he wiped his face and giggled with youthful delight. Shorty stared. There was no grudge or threat in the sharptooth's reaction. Whatever annoyance he had was no different than any other kid around Shorty's age. If anything, Chomper was more amused by the surprise. While Shorty processed this, he got hit by mud in the shoulder. He turned to find Ruby airily wiggling mud between her fingers before throwing it at him again.

"Hitting you back as payback for hitting my friend." Ruby said. "My parents always told me revenge can only lead to grim paths but not if it's for fun, right?"

In spite of himself, Shorty grinned. He retaliated with a barrage of muddy tail flicks but Ruby was already adding more mud throws. Chomper and even Petrie jumped in with whoops and joined in on the attack, and at that point most of them lost track of who was targeting who. Cera hit Ruby in the back of the head. Spike nearly bowled Ducky over in a wave of mud. Petrie hit Chomper, who didn't seem to notice. He splatted mud below Littlefoot's chin with a well-aimed throw only for Shorty to trip him up with the flick of a tail. Shorty ran off and laughed when Chomper got up to pursue. Ruby joined Chomper in the chase and the mudslinging that followed. Shorty worked his tail hard to match the pair's teamwork. Littlefoot fondly smiled.

*This is how it should be,* he thought.

Shorty caught his eye and charged toward him. Littlefoot slipped and slid to flee, his back pelted by his brother, Chomper, and Ruby. Littlefoot retaliated but it was getting hard to keep track of who was an ally one minute or a challenger the next. The whole game was becoming a free for all, and his friends didn't show a care in the world. Cera and Shorty appeared to enjoy throwing mud at others unpredictably and throwing further chaos into everything. There were times that could be annoying, Littlefoot thought. This time, it only made the situation even more fun. Littlefoot watched as Shorty turned on Cera and the pair became so obsessed with one another they didn't notice the others close in until they pounced.

*I think he'll fit right in the family.* Littlefoot thought.

Littlefoot was happy that Shorty didn't dwell on his worries at the moment but was bringing his bite and energy to more positive areas. In a family filled with even-keeled temperaments, Shorty's passion and edge would certainly liven things and bring another kind of joy to their lives. Sure, those very same qualities could be difficult to deal with and they mightn't always be able to assuage Shorty's insecurities but as Littlefoot learned with dealing with Cera and the others, he could deal with many kinds of frustrations in his loved ones and those frustrations didn't outweigh the positives of those bonds. At the moment, Littlefoot saw a lot of positives and was enjoying his time with him.

What he wasn't sure was so positive was a well-aimed flick of mud toward Bron, who had been enjoying the sight of the children at play. There was a tiny smacking sound and his cheek was now stained with a spot of brown. Bron blinked and eyed the spot before glaring.

"Shorty," he said calmly, "I don't believe that was necessary."

Shorty was unabashed. "Hey, no one said anything about you not being part of the fun."

"Normally, you ask permission before you do something like that."

In response, several more mud flecks struck Bron, and Shorty was far from the only one to throw them. Bron stepped back in surprise but mud ended up trailing down his cheek and congealed on his neck. Those in the pit gazed up, frozen, equal amounts startled and thrilled by their own daring. Shorty sent up a wicked grin.

"Was that asking permission enough for you?"

Bron sent him a deadpan look before ominously smiling. "Well…if you asked for it, it would be rude to turn down the invitation?"

Before anyone could react, Bron slid his tail sharply over the very surface of the mud put. Littlefoot got a glimpse of mud rapidly gathering onto the approaching limb and the group was swamped in a small brown wave. Littlefoot was rocked off his feet. When he shook his head and cleared himself, he saw the others were in very strange positions from the impact, as though in the middle of a dance, run, or jump. Now everyone was wearing the same stunned expression as they were covered from head to toe in mud, with nary a clean spot in sight. Bron's gentle chuckle rumbled above.

"I hope I didn't overdo it," he said.

They looked at Bron's sheepish face, the mud stuck to his tail, and the state they all were in. The absurdity of the situation hit Littlefoot, Shorty, and the others like an avalanche and they all laughed themselves silly. Bron surveyed how they rolled and stamped their forelimbs into the mud, unable to continue the mud fight in their mirth, and he couldn't stop himself from joining the amused cacophony.

Later, evening fell. After everyone had cleaned up from the mud fight, they played a few more games but they were becoming tired and their hearts weren't really into them. Bron had taken that time to whisper with any members of his herd they bumped into. Many had gotten word of Ruby and Chomper's presence in the valley and didn't quite know what to make of such an unprecedented arrangement. Nevertheless, they became calmer by the time Bron finished talking with them. Though initially nervous about these encounters, with the assurance of Bron's negotiating abilities, Littlefoot and the others soon came to pay little attention, preferring instead to enjoy the company of friends and the family of a friend.

They were stirred from their reverie by the call of three set of parents.

"Cera, time to come home…"

"Petrie, get back to the nest."

"Ducky, Spike, last time to eat before sleep."

Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike raised their heads from where they have been lazing in the grass, digested what they heard, and reluctantly got up.

"Well, it looks like we have to head out." Cera said. "Today was fun."

"It nice to see Bron and Shorty again." Petrie said.

"Hopefully we'll see you again, oh yes, yes, yes." Ducky said.

Spike bayed sympathetically, taking a bite out of the grass and chewing. Ruby and Chomper also stood.

"Since it's their time to go home, it's time for us to go too." Ruby said.

Shorty looked puzzled. "But you don't have parents here. You can stay late if you want."

"If we stay up late, then we'd sleep late and miss meeting with our friends." Chomper replied. "Either that, or we'd be so tired the day wouldn't be as fun. Now I know why my parents insisted on a good sleep schedule. Anyway, thanks for the fun today."

"Thanks for coming." Littlefoot said fervently. "All of you."

"It was great meeting you kids." Bron said. "I'm sorry for the misunderstandings but I hope we cleared things and can talk again."

Shorty only twitched his head in appreciation, a smile briefly flitting across his face. One by one, the six other children dispersed, walking or flying off into the darkening night. With a thoughtful expression, Bron turned to his sons.

"Let's return to Grandpa and Grandma, shall we."

They found Littlefoot's grandparents near the usual sleeping spot, necks tall as they spoke quietly to one another. They smiled knowingly as the remaining members of their family approached, appearing tired but content.

"Why, hello there. We've heard today was quite eventful for you three." Grandpa Longneck said.

"That's an understatement." Bron chuckled. "I knew being with Littlefoot would involve a lot of moving but I didn't realize how much we'd move until later."

"Well, why don't you sit down and rest for a bit." Grandma Longneck said. "There's plenty of room to go around."

Littlefoot and Shorty needed no further encouragement. They nestled down in the grass right between the two elders. Bron, however, remained standing.

"As much as I would like to, I have to meet with my herd." Bron said regretfully. "We need to discuss how the day went and how the Great Valley will figure into our migratory route. I'll try not to be long but can you look after him in the meantime?"

"Of course." Grandpa Longneck replied. "We've been taking care of Littlefoot for a long time. Looking after him certainly won't present a challenge."

"Are you sure I can't come along?" Littlefoot asked.

"As much as I would like to, this meeting will involve lots of discussions about the pros and cons of making the valley a stopping point. As you probably remember this morning, some still think I steered us to the valley solely so I could meet you and if I brought you along, that might further enflame tensions. I want everyone calm while we make a decision. I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

"Of course." Littlefoot said. "Sometimes you have to make difficult decisions to keep peace among a group."

"Then I'll be off. Come along, Shorty. You can come to this meeting, unless…"

Shorty hesitated, glancing at his brother. "I'll stay with Littlefoot. This meeting sounds like it's going to be a pain anyway and since this might be one of the few times I can be with more pleasant company…"

Bron chuckled. "I appreciate you want to take advantage of this rare family time. Now behave, boys. I'll come back…and if fate willing, with some good news. "

Bron nodded his thanks and Littlefoot and Shorty watched him disappear into the night. Littlefoot sighed, but shrugged and settled down in the grass for a long wait. Shorty looked his brother over and gave an incredulous sigh.

"You seem pretty laidback, Littlefoot." Shorty said.

Littlefoot blinked. "Should I not be?"

"This meeting's about whether we'll visit the valley again. The herd might say no. The decision about when you'll see your father again hangs in the balance and you're acting like he's only gone out to get some treestars. How are you so…calm?"

"Am I calm?" Littlefoot turned back to where Bron disappeared. "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous. I really hope it goes well. I want you and Bron to visit the valley more."

"Still, if I were touchy feely like you, I would be pacing around anxiously." Shorty persisted. "If I finally met my dad after so long, I would do all I can to have him around."

"I know. Maybe after Mother died, I might have gone with him. But this valley…its home. My friends, my grandparents, the people here...we've been through so much together. I can't leave them. It'd hurt too much. It'd also hurt if I can't see you guys for a while and I'm not trying to say one's better than the other but…" Littlefoot waved helplessly. "I don't know how to explain it but Dad understands. I…hope it's fine with you too."

"I think I get what you're saying." Shorty looked away. "You have a good place here, Littlefoot. I don't blame you for staying. Don't worry, I'll look after Bron in your absence. On the bright side," he smirked, "I'll have him all to myself."

Littlefoot laughed, and shouldered him. "Hey, watch it you!"

"Why should I?" Shorty asked, shouldering back. "I'm only telling the truth."

The brothers took turns shoving each other before they couldn't keep straight faces and chuckled, soon joined by Grandpa and Grandma Longneck who looked at the friendly roughhousing with fondness. Once they calmed down, Shorty's good mood appeared to evaporate a bit.

"You really are lucky," he murmured. "You have lots of people here for you. Me, I just have Bron. It's not like the other herd members hate me or anything but…Bron's the one who pays attention and enjoys my company. He has done it more since we met you and I'm glad for that. Still, it'd be nice if I actually fit in somewhere."

Littlefoot exchanged looks with his grandparents, who studied Shorty gently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your place in one day." Grandpa Longneck said.

"I think you've already found it, in some instances." Grandma Longneck said. "But it's a never-ending process. Even now, Grandpa and I continue to meet people who make us feel at home. You'll gain those kinds of friends, Shorty. It's a matter of time and effort."

"I don't want to wait until I'm old to find it." Shorty said.

Grandpa Longneck laughed. "Grandma means you always find new friends to fit in with no matter what age you are. We're sure it'll happen much sooner than that. After all, you have people who will make sure that happens."

"Grandpa's right." Littlefoot said. "You have me, my friends, Grandpa, and Grandma. Not to mention Dad. Sooner or later, you'll get a place where you'll feel comfortable. I'm sure of it."

"Right." Shorty said. "Thanks. Hopefully, Bron's doing well with the rest of the herd, otherwise you guys' ability to help might be limited."

Silence fell amongst the four. Worry started stirring in Littlefoot about the herd's reception to Bron's proposal. Surely, they saw the Great Valley was a good place to rest on a journey and wouldn't mind coming here regularly in the future. Littlefoot didn't know how the valley denizens interacted with the herd. It wouldn't be the first time the valley acted coolly to visitors. What if that turned the herd off? Or were there herd members so caught up in Bron's latent reason for visiting the valley that they would refuse to agree with future visits?

Littlefoot didn't know the character of the herd. He assumed they must be descent people if Bron lead them but the personalities could be as varied as Littlefoot's circle of friends. If Shorty, who should be more familiar with the herd, was unsure about the outcome, what did that bode for future visits? Littlefoot had been initially calm but dwelling on these possibilities caused his chest to vibrate with concern. He tried to not let it show on his face. He didn't want to upset Shorty and his grandparents.

When Bron at last reappeared on the horizon, Littlefoot found it difficult to hide his relief. He was encouraged to see his father was thoughtful, not upset. Nothing too bad must have happened, Littlefoot thought. Then again, Bron was the leader of a herd and that required good control of his emotions. He must have trained himself to look placid even in the face of a smoking mountain eruption.

"What did they say?" Shorty asked, concerned.

Bron focused on Littlefoot, Shorty, and Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. After a tense moment, a smile slipped across his muzzle.

"Most of the herd enjoyed their stay in the valley," he said. "Those who had some trouble do see the benefit of this place being our rest stop. It's an improvement over our previous route, at any rate. I didn't get any serious objections and when the matter was put to a vote, there was a majority in favor of making the Great Valley part of our regular wonderings. It seems we're going to see a bit more of each other, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot beamed. He bounced off his feet and ran over to nuzzle Bron. He felt as though he could fly with only sheer will. All of his worrying had been over nothing. The concept of seeing his father more regularity made him so happy he didn't know how to speak. Before he could find any word, someone bumped into him and Littlefoot realized Shorty was attempting to nudge him aside.

"Hey, make room." Shorty said. "I want some head rubbing too."

Bron laughed. "Hey, no need to fight. There's more than enough of me to go around."

Shorty gave no objections to that, so he and Littlefoot nuzzled each side of Bron's face. Littlefoot only laughed at his brother's antics then but paid them no further mind. He didn't notice Shorty inching closer and closer. Littlefoot did notice when he felt a second head rub against his cranium. Shorty was nuzzling Littlefoot, pressing him back with a challenging grin. Littlefoot pressed back in turn, returning the nuzzles and grin. Shorty was the type who could only show affection through roughhousing and Littlefoot was all too ready to play along. They reared up on their hind legs to attempt to overcome one another. Their forelegs scraped against each other for several seconds before Bron's bopped them with his nose and sent them tumbling to their sides. The three of them laughed.

"I get to do this more with you guys!" Littlefoot said. "Thank you, thank you."

Bron chuckled. "Don't thank me. If you hadn't shown me all the valley had to offer, I wouldn't have been able to make such a strong case. Granted, I had a receptive audience but there would have been more uncertainty when the vote was taken. Not only will we have a safe place to stop and rest but we'll be with friendly dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes. It's not like we haven't interacted with other kinds before but being in a valley where that is the norm is sure to change minds. They might be receptive to an integrated herd one day. In the meantime, though, it's you and your friends I owe a debt to. Because of you all, we'll be able to visit again."

"Though we mightn't be able to stay long." Shorty glanced at Bron. "How long do we have again? Another day before we leave? I wouldn't be surprised if all we can manage is two or three days per cold time."

"That's true." Bron sighed. "It's hard to stay in one place as a herd. A cold time is long gap, Littlefoot. I regret I can't make our times together longer. I have to watch out for the weather and time our movements with it. I know you understand but I also know it doesn't hurt any less for you."

Littlefoot was quiet for a moment. "It does hurt a bit. I do want to see you more but I want to remain in the valley. As I said to Shorty, this is my home. If this is all the time we can have together," he gradually brightened, "we might as well make the most of it!"

"How do you mean?" Shorty asked.

"I mean, like today." Littlefoot said. "We had a lot of fun, right? We spent all of today playing, enjoying ourselves, and learning about each other. I made a mistake with not coming clean about Ruby and Chomper but with that now out of the way, we can enjoy ourselves tomorrow and in future reunions. I'm going to remember this day as well as I remember our previous days together. That's what it means to make the most of it. I know it won't make up for being with each other longer, but…"

"No, I think that's a good message." Bron said. "Your mother and I's lives weren't the best but we made the most of them. I still look upon those times fondly. It would be best to a take a leaf from that same tree."

"So how are we going to make the best of our time now?" Shorty asked.

"Right now," Grandpa Longneck said, "by getting ready to rest."

Shorty stumbled. After such a passionate exchange, the elder's pronouncement felt anticlimactic.

"Isn't there plenty of time before we have to sleep?" Shorty said.

"I didn't mean we would be sleeping right away." Grandma Longneck chuckled. "We'll be winding down. We can pass the time with other activities but they must be something relaxing."

Littlefoot thought for a second. "How about we tell stories. If we aren't going to see each other for a while, we might as well catch up on what we've been up to. I'm sure some of us have been through some interesting experiences."

"Not as thrilling as yours, Littlefoot." Shorty said.

"I don't know." Littlefoot replied. "Being part of a migratory herd must mean you see and do some amazing things us valley dwellers don't do since we generally stay put."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Shorty said, pleased.

"I still haven't heard as much about what you've been up to since we last met." Bron said. "I'd like to be filled in, if that's okay with you."

"No, that would be great." Littlefoot said. "Grandpa, Grandma, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, we'll just listen." Grandpa Longneck said. "We don't want to intrude."

"But this will be the only time in a while you'll be able to talk with Dad and Shorty. C'mon, I brought my friends along to be with them. My other family should be here too. At least you'll fill in some details I forget."

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck looked at one another in surprise. They slowly smiled.

"You do bring up a good point." Grandma Longneck said. "My dear can spin an entertaining tale."

"I don't want to exaggerate any details." Grandpa Longneck chuckled. "But why don't we hear from Bron and Shorty first? What has happened since we last saw you two?"

"Well…" Shorty trailed off. "We've seen a few sharpteeth but not many like you guys. They don't like coming near a longneck herd. That's not exciting. But – oh, there was that one time someone from our herd tried to bully a sharptooth away from a drinking source. Remember that Bron?"

"I do." Bron chuckled. "I believe he got cocky since he thought being part of a longneck herd would keep him safe. Anyway, the sharptooth started pushing him back and he started screaming for our help. We came in quick and stood to our full height and growled. The sharptooth growled in return and brought along its buddies and before you know it, he was shaking in the back as we all growled our throats out…"

Chuckling, the others listened to the rest of Bron's story before everyone else took their turns. They all told tales of adventures and fun that led to wows and chuckles that tightened the bonds between them. Littlefoot looked around happily as Shorty told a tale that had everyone laughing. Though they couldn't stay together as one unit, the family was making the most of their time together, as they would from now on. Littlefoot looked forward to the many yearly meetings ahead for them.

 **The End**


End file.
